The Iron Giant
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: 2007 Movie verse - While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter One

Ironhide sat under his favorite tree as he watched Will with his family. It made him think of his family, granted his sparkmate Chromia never had the programming to make a sparkling for them; they did raised and protect another. The sparkling belong to an old friend of his that went missing at the start of the war and the death of the sparkling's mother in a Decepticon raid later on. It made Ironhide miss those orns. The sparkling had long since grown and climbed the Autobot ranks until he became second in command. Ironhide couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Will noticed the look on his faceplates from looking up from the snowman he was helping Annabelle make. "What you thinking about Ironhide?" he asked.

Ironhide looked surprised at first. "It's nothing." He said, finding the cold white powder stuff called snow more interesting.

Will decided he better not push him. "Okay, if you say so."

Annabelle giggled. "It look like I'onhide." She said happily. Ironhide looked over at the snowman and sure enough it did looked kind of like him.

* * *

Later that night, more snow was falling, covering the already snow covered ground with even thicker snow. The Lennox's were nice and warm in their house while Ironhide was very comfortable in the old barn. The peaceful night was interrupted when a "mentor" crashed into a near by empty farm field. Its landing had shock the ground and Will threw on his winter cloths and raced out the door and towards the field. Ironhide was already standing near the field; his cannons were out and whirring with power. "What is it Ironhide? Is it a Decepticon?" Will ask a bit worried, he had hope he wasn't a Decepticon.

"I'm not sure but if it is I'm not going to have a 'Con surprise attack me." Ironhide said.

Soon the "mentor" slowly started to transform. Once one arm came out, it held onto the ground quivering by the look of pain as another limp start to transform. The whole frame looked beat up and damage in some places. "Who ever he is, he look a bit damage." Will said as he watched. Soon two sensor panels rose up from the Cybertronian's back. Ironhide instantly recognized the mech. He shut down his cannons and retracted them back into his arms. "Ironhide?" Will started a bit confused as he watched Ironhide walked over to the other mech.

"It's okay Will." He said in reassurance "He's not a 'Con but an Autobot." Ironhide then focus on the other Autobot and started to gently talk to him in Cybertronian as he slowly bent down to help the mech up.

"Who is he then?"

"I'll explain later." Ironhide said "We got to get him out of this weather. He's systems are too weak right now to keep warm out here right now." Will watched as Ironhide led the mech towards the old barn. Iornhide used one hand to push open the Transformer sized door before leading the mech inside. The outside of the barn was misleading compare to the inside with everything Ironhide would need. After Ironhide help the mech sit on the berth that was near the wall, he went to get a gas barrel with regular fuel to help the mech drink.

"So, are you going to explain who he is?" Will asked again.

"This is Prowl." Ironhide said "He's our second in command, and our tactician."

"Oh. I see. He's very important then."

Ironhide only nodded. "Here, Prowl. It's not as great as energon, but it's what we've got right now." The other weakly took the barrel with shaky hands. He slowly drank it, coughing at the bitter taste. "I know it's not like energon." Ironhide said "But you need it cause Ratchet would have a fit that you got de-energized."

"_...Well... I suppose it's...b-better than...nothing..._" the mech replied weakly. He slowly drank the rest of the barrel, coughing again at the crude after taste. "_I can't wait for the real thing back at base._" Will looked confused, unsure what had just been said.

"Sorry Will. He's too weak to surf the web to learn English right now."

"_I-is that...one of those...humans...Prime was talking about?_"

Ironhide nods. "He and his family are my charges."

"_You? Guardian duty? Well... I suppose so..._" the mech replied, remembering that he was staring at his caretaker from when he was just a sparkling.

Ironhide couldn't help but smile. "What, you think old Ironhide can't do it anymore?"

"_Oh no... It wasn't that. Just that...you're a Weapons Specialist. I would...have th-thought... you were... too tough for Guardian duty..._" Prowl shook and coughed a bit.

"Why don't you rest for a bit?" Ironhide suggested "We'll talk more later."

"_There's...so much...I must...learn..._"

"No. You need rest now."

"_B-but...Ironhide..._"

"You may be Second in Command," Ironhide almost growled. "But I'm your caretaker. I say rest. Now." Will blink in surprised.

"What?" Will asked, very confused. Ironhide turned from watching Prowl lie down.

"What do you mean, 'what' ?"

"You said... you were his caretaker. How can that be if he's..." Will stumbled for words.

"It's a long story Will," he said, glaring at Prowl to make sure he was lying down.

"I've got time to hear it. I don't want Sarah or Annabelle to freak out seeing another giant robot in the shed."

"...Alright..." Ironhide sighed. "I'm older than Prowl for starters. Also, the whole 'caretaker' scenario. When Prowl was just a sparkling, his father went MIA. His mother died from a Decepticon attack shortly after. My mate, Chromia and I took him in as our own. I knew his father well and we were great friends of his mother. We couldn't leave him all on his own. So... we cared for him. We're his foster parents as you humans call it."

"Oh I see."

Ironhide looked at Prowl one more time, smirking to see that he was fast asleep in recharge. "Good..." he smiled.

"So...how long will Prowl be staying here?"

"Until this weather clears up. Ratchet can take him back to base and care for him properly there."

"Oh. I do hope this snow storm stops." Will said "I wonder how he got so badly damage though."

"Some of the minor damage is due to his entry. Everything else was most likely by 'Cons."

"Will he be alright until Ratchet can fix him?"

"If he rests like I want him to. I can do a field patch up, 'first aid' as you humans would say."

"Will, is everything all right in there?" Sarah's voice called from outside.

"Its fine, Sarah," Will replied. "Another Autobot landed and Ironhide's caring for him." Ironhide didn't really pay attention as he examined Prowl as well as he could without the proper medical skills.

"Okay, as long it wasn't a Decepticon. Come back inside the house when you're done, dinner is almost ready."

He gathered supplies and tools he had available and started work. "Will you be alright by yourself, Ironhide?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied, not even looking up. "I can't expect you to be able to help. Protoforms are too delicate and difficult for your simple automotive knowledge."

"Alright then." Will said "See you later Ironhide."

"Later. Thank you for the offer though." Will smiled a bit as he left, hurrying back to the house.

Ironhide let memories flash before him as he worked. _**Little Prowl ran down the hall, sniffling as he tried to hide tears. He had a crimped doorwing and a few dents on his arms. "...Ironhide...*sniffle* Ironhide..."**_

_**"Primus, what happened Prowl." Ironhide said as he lifted the little sparkling.**_

_**"...I...I fell...t-trying to reach...a data pad..." he sniffled, fighting not to cry.**_

_**"Where's Ratchet?"**_

_**"...B-busy...Very b-busy..."**_

_**"...Oh...I see. Well, c'mon then. Ironhide will make it better."**_ _**He carried the little sparkling down the hall to his and Chromia's room.**_

_**Little Prowl sniffled more as he cuddles into Ironhide when they reached the living quarters. Chromia looked up from straighten up Ironhide's desk. "Oh what happen?" she asked when she saw Prowl. A whimper and a whine was Prowl's only reply. "Awww, poor thing," Chromia smiled as she came over.**_

_**"He tried to climb a high shelf to reach a data pad, but he fell," Ironhide answered for him.**_

_**"Why didn't you take him to Ratchet?"**_

_**"Ratchet is busy with something at the moment," replied Ironhide as he set Prowl down on their shared berth. "Chromia, dear, can you get my emergency kit out of my desk?"**_

_**Chromia nodded. "Sure thing, Ironhide." He gently rubbed Prowl's helm, trying to calm him as he checked for any other injuries.**_

_**Chromia came over and set a large box down on the berth. Ironhide opened it and took out a small scanner. He carefully scanned Prowl for any internal damage. "You're one lucky sparkling, Prowl. You could have seriously hurt yourself," Ironhide said.**_

_**"Next time you should ask for help," Chromia scolded. Prowl sniffled and choked out a cry as tears fell down his cheeks. "It's alright, little one," smiled Chromia as she gently wiped away the energon tears. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, talking sweetly to him in sparkling tongue. Ironhide took the opportunity to disable a few connections and pain receptors in Prowl's back. He gently took hold of the crinkled door wing and began to slowly pull it straight. Prowl just sniffled letting Chromia stroke his helm. Ironhide carefully worked his fingers over the straightened door wing to try and smooth it out. Then, he put some liquid on a cloth and rubbed over the injured area to get rid of any scratches. Before moving to Prowl's arms, he redid the connections and turned the pain receptors back on.**_

_**Prowl whimpered and whined as his door wing hurt. "I know, Prowl," sighed Ironhide. "It's the best I can do. It's up to your internal repair to do the rest." Prowl whimpered again as he cuddle into Ironhide. The Weapon's Specialist smiled and patted his helm. "I'm not done yet, but the worst part is over." He slowly pulled him away and took one of his small arms into his hands. Prowl and Chromia watched as Ironhide checked over the dents and thought of how best to fix them. He took out a small suction device and applied it to one of the larger dents on Prowl's arm. He pulled slowly until the dent literally popped out. Prowl winced a bit. Ironhide did the same for the other dents along his arm. He checked it over thoroughly before rubbing the same solution over it to remove the scratches. Prowl jerked his arm as the cool liquid tickled. "It's almost done."**_ _**Prowl watched as he moved to his other arm. He whimpered as a particularly difficult and large dent was finally smoothed out. "There we go." Ironhide said with a smile. Prowl twitched a bit as familiar cold liquid was rubbed on his arm. "There... You're good as new, Prowl. Take it easy with that door wing though. And no more climbing," he added with a stern growl. Prowl nods and hugs Ironhide. He smiled and carefully took him into his arms. He gently rubbed his helm. "Alright, how about a nap?" Ironhide chuckled softly to see Prowl fast asleep already. "...I don't even have to tell him.." he said softly. Ironhide carefully got up on the berth as Chromia put his emergency kit away. He lay down on the berth and nestled Prowl next to him. "Sleep tight, little one," he said as he too fell asleep.**_

"That was the first time I fixed you..." Ironhide sighed with a smile. He smiled as Prowl slept. He tinkered away, doing the best he could to fix the injuries he had. "What I want to know, is why land here?" he half asked Prowl as he worked. After a few more minutes, he sighed heavily and started putting things away. "I'm sorry, Prowl, but it's the best I can do." The storm seems to go on forever outside. Ironhide sighed as the blizzard rages outside. He put a thermal blanket over Prowl and then retired to a comfortable chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

_**Blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The next morning Annabelle was heard laughing out side, playing in the new fallen snow. "Snowman, daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

"Okay Anne just a second, Daddy has to do something for a bit."

"Okay, daddy. I start without yous." Will smiled as he headed over to the old barn. He knocked on the door and was surprised when he got no answer.

He slowly opened the human sized door and peeked in. "Ironhide?" He found the weapons master still asleep in the chair he had settled in last night. The other one called Prowl was still on the berth. He slowly awoke and stared at the human. "Ah...hi." Will said with a raised hand. Prowl just stared, unable to speak English and too weak to wave back. Will slowly put his hand back down. Prowl stared, a welcoming smile in his optics. Will smiled back, but began to grow uncomfortable in the silence.

"Daddy!" Annabelle cried out as she came up behind her daddy "I'onhide not wake?"

"No, he's not," Will said. Prowl looked to Annabelle.

Annabelle then notices Prowl. "Hi, who yous?"

"He can't talk, sweetie," said Will.

"Ah! Wake me next time you just come in!" Ironhide said, surprised to find Will and Annabelle when he woke.

"Yeay I'onhide wake up." Annabelle said happily as she ran over to him and hugged his leg.

Ironhide smiled. "Yes, I'm awake, Annabelle."

"I'onhide, who dat?" she asked, pointing to Prowl. He just stared curiously at the little girl.

"His name is Prowl." Ironhide said.

"Hi Prowl," she smiled and waved. Prowl weakly blinked and smiled a bit back.

Ironhide came over to him and helped him sit up. "_How do you feel today?_"

"_...O-Okay...still weak..._"

"_That's good. Some more fuel and rest will do it. Once this weather is safe enough, I'll call Ratchet._" Prowl nods weakly. Ironhide smiled. "So, Annabelle, what's the weather like out there?"

"Pretty! Daddy promise make snowman."

"Ah, I see," smiled Ironhide. "Do you think you can give me updates on the roads, Will?"

"Yeah sure thing, Ironhide." Will said.

"Thank you. Prowl needs Ratchet. The roads need to be clear." Annabelle was looking at Prowl again.

"Pwowl hurt?" she asked.

Ironhide nods. "Yes, but he will get better soon when Ratchet gets here." he said.

"Oh...otay," she smiled. Ironhide smiled back and gently patted her head. She smiled at him. "I'onhide come make snowman too?"

"Maybe later." Ironhide said "I can't leave Prowl alone right now."

"Oh..." she sighed. She came over to Prowl. "Pwowl get better, kay?" she smiled, patting his chest. Prowl smiled at her.

Ironhide smiled at this. "Go on and play." He said "Prowl needs his rest."

"Okay." Annabelle said. She gently patted Prowl's chest again before going back outside to play.

"_The little...human likes...you..._"

Ironhide smiled a bit. "_Her name is Annabelle._"

"_She's...your charge...as well...I take it..._"

"_Yes she is._" Prowl just smiled. "_Now get some rest._"

"_But I...just woke up... I'm not...tired...right now..._" Ironhide sighed with a smile as he shook his head.

"_How about some more fuel then?_"

"_Do I...have to...?_"

"_If you want to keep up your strength you do. I'll offer later when you're hungry._" Prowl sighed in relief. Ironhide turned to him. "_Well...if you're not tired or hungry... Do you feel strong enough to surf the internet? It would be easier for my human charges if you knew their language._"

"_I think...so..._"

"_Well, just to be on the safe side, I'll send you the links and information myself._"

"_I'm not...a sparkling...anymore Ironhide..._"

Ironhide sighed. "_That IS true... If you have any trouble yourself..._" Prowl sighed heavily and made an internal connection to the World Wide Web, absorbing its information.

Ironhide watched, ready if something went wrong. After awhile Prowl weakly looked at him again. "The humans...have quite...an interesting language..." Prowl finally spoke, this time not in Cybertron.

"You will get used to it." He just shrugged.

"So, tell me about these Lennoxes."

"What you want to know?"

"Well, I am particularly curious about that little sparkling."

Ironhide laughed a bit. "Annabelle is what humans call a child." he said.

"I see. She seems very curious."

"Aren't all children no matter what planet they are from are?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," smiled Prowl.

"How did you land here instead of the place Optimus had put in his message?"

"I ran into some meteors. That and some 'Cons tried to follow me."

"I can tell. Once this weather clears up Ratchet will come and fix you up better."

"How long does the 'snow' on this planet usually last?"

"Not sure. It's hard to tell. Even the humans don't really know."

"I see..."

"It's the nature of this planet. It's organic so it's unpredictable."

Prowl nodded. "I see. I have a lot to adjust to."

Ironhide smiled. "You feel up to having some more fuel?" Prowl nodded. Ironhide smiled again and gave him another barrel.

Prowl drank it a little more thankfully this time. "You still haven't told me much about Annabelle or her parents."

Ironhide smiled. "Well, I suppose I should start with when I was first assigned to Will." Prowl listened intently as Ironhide told him about his adopted family. He slowly finished the barrel of fuel as he listened. He smiled every now and then. Ironhide was trying to breathe from laughing so hard. "Sunstreaker...still...gets jokes about it...t-to this day... S-Sunstreaker...w-with fluffy pink kittens...a-and...r-rainbows...ALL over him. B-blue unicorns too..." Prowl smiled weakly. "Needless to say...Ratchet has a fondness for Annabelle now. I promised Sunstreaker after the second time I'd would stop though. Now Annabelle can't paint on him anymore."

"That's too bad..."

"Not really. She still gets to have her fun with it."

"Uh huh...so I see. She only paints on you now?"

"Eh... I've gotten used to it. It's washable finger paint. Wish I would have known that the first time. I didn't mean to scare her."

"You scared her?"

"She was barely two human years old. How would you feel if a huge black truck started yelling at you and then transformed into a giant robot with its gun pointed at you at that age?"

"Scared out of my spark."

Ironhide nods. He sighed and situated himself in his chair a bit. "I felt terrible afterwards."

Prowl smiled a bit. "So, the old warrior DOES have a spark."

Ironhide laughed a bit. "Just don't tell the others alright?"

Prowl laughed too. "Alright, I won't..." Ironhide smiled.

"So...how are things on Cybertron?"

"Considering that the All Spark is gone...not good."

"...Are...are the femmes alright?"

"Some yes...When Starscream came back..."

Ironhide bolted up straight in his chair. "What! What about Starscream?" he exclaimed, one canon blazing.

"Ironhide...calm down, she is safe." The weapon's master heaved a sigh of relief. "...Elita...she made sure...all...all of them got to safety."

"That's good. Optimus would be happy to know that."

"Yes, I'm sure...he will." Prowl yawned a bit. "...Now I'm tired..."

Ironhide smiled again. "Then maybe you should rest some more." Prowl just nodded and settled back down on Ironhide's berth.

Prowl instantly fell back asleep, his body needing the rest to recover as much as possible. At that moment, Annabelle burst in with Will. "I'onhide! I'onhide come see snowman!" Ironhide slowly raised his finger he had seen Will and other humans do when they wanted one to be quiet.

Annabelle looked at him curiously. "Prowl just got to sleep, Annabelle," he replied quietly.

"Oh, me sorry."

He smiled at her. "Will, how's the weather out there?"

"Well, it stopped snowing. The snowplows are probably clearing the main roads, now. I'll check the news when we get in to be sure."

Ironhide smiled. "Thank you, Will."

He just smiled back. "No problem. Come on, Annabelle. Let's leave so Ironhide's friend can rest."

"I'onhide come see snowman?" Annabelle whispered.

"Maybe in a little while."

"But he might melt 'fore then..."

"I'll see it before it melts, I promise." She just smiled and left with her father. Ironhide smiled as they left. He went back to work on his cannons, watching Prowl from time to time.

* * *

He finished one cannon and checked on Prowl. He was in a deep, peaceful recharge. It had been twenty earth minutes and Ironhide wanted to keep his promise to Annabelle. He decided that Prowl would be alright for a little bit and slowly crept outside. He looked around the white snow covered ground until he found the snowman Annabelle wanted him to see. She smiled as she saw him walking out towards them. "Look I'onhide, ain't it pretty?" she asked happily.

Ironhide smiled at her. "Yes, it's very pretty, Annabelle."

"I'onhide want to make snowman a friend?" she asked cutely.

Ironhide blinks for a bit. "Okay I guess I can try." he said with a smile. Annabelle clapped happily. Ironhide watched as she gathered another carrot stick, big button eyes, some stray winter accessories, and sticks. He studied her snowman and looked up how to build one. Once he got the gist of it he slowly started to pile the white snow with his huge hands. Annabelle watched in awe as the bottom ball grew to almost three times the size of her snowman's. Ironhide packed the ball nicely before putting on the center ball. The dead grass and dirt of the yard was almost visible from the loss of snow. Ironhide started to pack the snow for the last ball together. He carefully put on the head and then took the two largest twigs for arms. He stuck them in securely before adorning the snowman with Will's old winter accessories. The carrot and button eyes looked a little bit small on the large head. Ironhide stepped back. "Well?" he asked Annabelle curiously. Annabelle blinks, staring up at the bigger snowman.

"Wow! I'onhide...you make BIG snowman. My snowman have HUGE friend to protect him," she smiled. Ironhide smiled back.

"I know someone else who does too," he chuckled.

"Who?" Annabelle squealed in delight as Ironhide scooped her up with hand and placed her on his shoulder. Will just smiled at them.

"I was just about to ask you to watch her for a moment while I go check the news for you."

"I'll be happy too." Ironhide said "What do you think Annabelle?"

"Ride! Ride!" she smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back," smiled Will.

"Hold on, Annabelle," Ironhide said as he transformed. He carefully held her close, forming the front seat of the Topkick around her. Within a few minutes she was happily bouncing in front of the steering wheel. Ironhide revved the engine and forced the seatbelt to restrain her safely.

She clapped happily and grabbed the steering wheel. "Me drive this time, I'onhide. Me drive." Ironhide laughed. He drove around their driveway at a steady speed. He went in the direction she turned the steering wheel to make her think she was actually driving. Annabelle was very happy.

Ironhide pulled over to where he started just as Will came out. He laughed. "You know, Ironhide, if you let her drive she'll think she's good enough to skip the driving age."

Ironhide laughed. "I would never let her do that. She's just going to wait like all the others." Annabelle didn't care. She didn't understand what they were talking about anyway.

Ironhide opened the door as Will walked over. "Alright, sweetie. I think it's time to go inside."

"Awww but daddy me want to stay with I'onhide."

"C'mon, now," he said as he unbuckled her and took her out. "We've been out in the cold all morning. Time to come in for some hot chocolate and some lunch."

Annabelle sighed. "Okay daddy."

He kissed her on her forehead. "Nice Snowman, Ironhide. That'll take all day to melt. We'll have the best snowman in the neighborhood. By the way, the roads are almost clear. You can probably call Ratchet now."

"Thank you Will."

"No problem, big guy." Ironhide watched Will take Annabelle inside. He turned around and decided to back inside too. Prowl had just woken up, and at that time was slowly trying to sit up on the berth.

"Feeling better?" Ironhide asked as he walked over to him.

"A bit..." Prowl said.

"That's good." Prowl tried to move his aching doorwings. He winced as the injured, stiff appendages barely moved. "Take is easy, Prowl." Ironhide said.

"I've...got...to do...what I...can... I...d-don't have...time...to wait around...for Ratchet."

"That reminds me I have to call him."

"The roads...finally clear...?"

"Almost." Prowl nodded and gave up on his door wings. Ironhide shook his head at Prowl's stubbornness and comm. linked Ratchet. _'Ratchet, come in._'

'_Ironhide? Haven't heard from you in awhile, you alright?_'

'_I'm fine Ratchet but Prowl's here._'

'_Prowl? I was wondering when he'd get in. I'm surprised he didn't come sooner. I'm guessing he needs more than a regular, run of the mill systems check doesn't he?_'

'_Yeah. I did my best at patching him but I think you might still want to check him over._'

'_Well, at least things aren't fatal. Thank you, Ironhide. As soon as the roads are done, I'll be on my way._'

'_Okay, see you soon then._'

'_Ratchet out._' Ironhide sighed with relief and returned to work on his cannons. He heard Prowl moving and turned to see him trying to stand.

"Oh no you don't Prowl." Ironhide said "Ratchet will have a fit if he sees you trying to move in the shape you are in. Lie back down." There was a weak look of defiance. Ironhide glared at Prowl. "You better be glad it's ME telling you..." he almost growled. Prowl sighed, weakly sitting back down on the berth. Ironhide sighed. "You need rest and you know it," he said in a more parental tone "You're still weak. Don't try to push yourself." Prowl sighed in defeat. "Old Ironhide knows what's best." he said with a smile "Be glad you're dealing with me. Ratchet's temper is worse than mine." Prowl nodded, carefully lying down on his side. Ironhide smiled again.

He watched Prowl for a moment before going back to work on his cannons. "...Ironhide...?"

Ironhide looked back at him. "You need something Prowl?"

"...Was... Was I ever too much trouble growing up?" Ironhide just smiled. Prowl looked a bit confused.

Ironhide laughed a bit. "You were one of the most well behaved sparkling I've seen."

"You're just saying that..."

"No I'm not." Ironhide said with another smile "At least you were more behaved then the twins and Bee where as sparklings." Prowl weakly smiled before he settled back down on the berth. Ironhide smiled again as he went back to his cannons.

* * *

Will was outside to go and get the mail; he looked up when he heard a sound. Coming towards him was a familiar lime green rescue vehicle. "Good afternoon Will." the Autobot medic greeted him.

"Hey Ratchet. They are in the barn." Will said.

"Thank you." Will watched the vehicle drive past him and disappear around the corner of the house towards the back. Sounds of an Autobot transforming could be heard and faint walking sounds. Will smiled a bit before heading back towards the house with the mail.

* * *

Ratchet walked into Ironhide's shed. "Nice place."

Ironhide looked up from his cannons. "Will helped a bit." he said.

Ratchet nodded. "Well...back to the reason I'm here." Prowl weakly looked over at Ratchet. "Geez, Prowl. Did you run through an asteroid field on your way in or what?"

"...Y-Yes..."

"The Decepticons helped some too," said Ironhide from his work table as he worked on his cannons. Prowl tried to move a bit.

"Well, seems like Ironhide has been taking good care of you."

"Awww thanks Ratchet." Ironhide said with a smile. Ratchet came over and started doing detailed scans. Prowl weakly lie as still as he can for Ratchet.

"You're one lucky mech, Prowl. You went through a Decepticon attack AND an asteroid field but came out with only a few major injuries. Almost everything else looks worse than it is."

"...T-Thanks..." Prowl weakly spoke.

"Don't thank me yet. We need to get him back to base. I'll fix what I can so there's no further injury during the trip."

Ironhide nodded. "Do what you need to do Ratchet." he said.

He quickly injected a sedative into Prowl's neck. "I need YOU to get some sleep." Prowl blinks sleepily up at him before slowly shutting down into recharge mode. Ratchet got to work immediately. Ironhide watched from his work table. Ratchet sighed. "...Poor Prowl..."

"You did say he's going to be okay Ratchet." said Ironhide "It's not like Jazz was."

"No, he's nowhere near death."

"That's good."

Ratchet smiled a bit as he continued to work. "You don't have to watch me like a cyberhawk, Ironhide."

"Sorry Ratchet, can't really help it."

"I know. You raised him since he was sparked."

At that moment the human sized door opened and little Annabelle bounced into the building. "I'onhide." she called out happily.

"Annabelle," Ironhide smiled. Annabelle smiled and headed over to him. She notices Ratchet working on Prowl.

"Prowl otay? What docter Ratcet doing?"

"Ratchet's helping him."

"Ratcet make him all better?" Ironhide nodded. Annabelle smiled. "That good." Ironhide smiled again.

Ratchet sighed. "Well...I've done what I can. I need to get back to base."

"You want me to come with you Ratchet?" Ironhide ask.

"I'onhide go?" Annabelle asked sadly.

"No. I don't need you to come. I can transport him myself. You should stay here with the humans in case Decepticons attack."

"If you say so Ratchet."

"I say so. It will be good for you not to be an overprotective protector." Ironhide sighed, a small part of him wanting to go with Prowl. He waited for Ratchet to transform before carefully loading an unconscious Prowl inside. He opened the shed door and watched Ratchet drive away with his lights and sirens on.

He sighed sadly. Annabelle tugged on his leg. "I'onhide?"

"Yes Annabelle?"

"Play?"

"Okay Annabelle." he said with a smile.

"Yea! We play Hide and Go Seek."

Ironhide chuckled a bit. "I'm afraid I'm not a very good hider, Annabelle."

"Please?"

"Alright, Annabelle. We'll play, but YOU have to hide okay?"

"Okie."

Ironhide smiled and followed her outside. He faced the side of the shed and closed his eyes. "Go hide and I'll start counting to one hundred." Annabelle giggled and raced off. "One...two...three..." Annabelle raced around the farm, trying to find a good place to hide. "Thirty five...thirty six...thirty seven..." Annabelle tried various spots and still couldn't find one that Ironhide would NEVER find her in. "Forty-six...forty-seven...forty eight..." Annabelle panicked, then it dawned on her. She ran into their cornfield, pushing snow covered stalks out of her way. She ran all over the cornfield in the deep snow. "...ninety-five...ninety-six..." She settled herself in the middle of a row, sitting down on the cold snow. She waited patiently for Ironhide to come. "Ready or not here I come." Ironhide started looking around the shed in all the tiny spaces she could crouch down and hide in. "I'm going to find you Annabelle." Annabelle covered her mouth giggling. Ironhide walked around the house, searching behind bushes and around the driveway. "Where are you, Annabelle? You can't hide from Old Ironhide for long..."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Ironhide was getting worried. He just couldn't find her anywhere. A cold wind was blowing and he knew that humans were fragile. Human sparklings were especially fragile. He knew it had been too long. "Alright, Annabelle. Game's over. You win. Come on out now." Annabelle stood with a shiver. She didn't realize how wet she had gotten, running through the snow and sitting in it. She started to make her way back out of the cornfield. Ironhide soon sees her. "No wonder I couldn't find you. That's a very dangerous place to hide. You could get lost."

"I no get lost. I know 'xactly where I am."

"Yes, but no one else does. It's very bad. Don't hide in there anymore." Annabelle shivered again as the wind blew.

"It cold."

Ironhide gently picked the little girl up. "Let's get you to your mother." he said. He went up to the house and tapped on the kitchen door.

Sarah opened the door and notice them. "Ironhide, what happened?" she asked worried.

"We were playing Hide and Seek. She needs to be changed out of her wet clothes before she gets sick."

"Okay, come on sweetie."

"I win! I hide in corn and I'onhide not find."

"That's very nice sweetie." Annabelle just smiled and waved goodbye to Ironhide. Ironhide smiled and waved back.

"Oh, Sarah..."

"Yes, Ironhide?"

"I'd advise her not to hide in the fields anymore. She could easily get lost. It took me forty five of your earth minutes to find her."

"Thank you Ironhide." He nodded and went back to the shed. Once inside, he went back to his cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking_  
blah_ – thinking_**  
Blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Later that night, Annabelle woke up coughing. "...Mommy...!" Sarah woke up and came into her room. She was whimpering, coughing, and sniffling. "...I don't feel good..."

"Aww, what's wrong Anne?" Sarah soothed as she sat down on the bed. Annabelle coughed and cried.

"My...my head hurt...and my throat hurt..."

"Aww poor sweetie..." She cried and whimpered, making her cough. Sarah felt her head. "Oh...you have fever too. I'll be right back." She kissed Annabelle on the head and went to the bathroom to get a thermometer.

* * *

In Ironhide's shed, sensors alerted him that there was movement in the Lennox house. It jarred him from a peaceful recharge. This got Ironhide worried that there is movement that late at night. He got up and checked where it was coming from. "Annabelle's room?" He thought for a moment, then he got worried. She had probably gotten sick playing in the cold, wet snow. He went outside and headed to the side of the house where Annabelle's room was. He looked into the window worriedly. Annabelle's cries of distress made his spark sink.

"Mommy's back-...oh! Oh, Ironhide...it's just you..." Sarah said as she went over and opened the window. "Please give a little more warning."

"Sorry my sensors sensed something was wrong." Ironhide said.

"So, you're worried too."

"...I...I'on...hide..." Annabelle sobbed.

"He was worried about you too, sweetie. Let me check your temperature," Sarah said as she sat back down on the bed. She rubbed Annabelle's head to soothe her and then put the thermometer in her ear. She waited patiently until it beeped. Ironhide looked a bit worried. "Oh no, 102." Annabelle broke into hysterics. Sarah took her into her arms. "It's okay, Anne. Come on, we're going into town to the hospital. The doctors there can get your fever down."

"I'll take you. With my emergency lights, I can get you there quickly."

"Ironhide, I don't think white flashing lights will be enough to allow you to speed down a highway through traffic. You don't have any cop decals or an undercover license plate."

"Please let me take you. Both of you will be safe and I can get you there faster."

"Ironhide...I know you're worried about Annabelle..."

"Want I'onhide come..." Annabelle sobbed, coughing horribly. Ironhide's spark sank even more. His adoptive human sparkling was sick.

"Looks like you win, Ironhide. I'll meet you down in the driveway." Will walked in, woken up by the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked with a yawn.

"I'm taking Ironhide into town. Annabelle's got a fever of 102. We need to leave."

"Oh dear. Wait, why Ironhide?"

"He got worried about her and requested to take us."

"Oh. I'm coming too."

"..._**-sob- -cough- -cough-**_ Daddy..."

"It's going to be okay Annie." Will said. He gave her a quick kiss and ran back into the master bedroom to get dressed. Sarah got a coat out of Annabelle's closet and put it on her. She grabbed a blanket and Annabelle's favorite stuffed bear she slept with. She carried Annabelle out of her room and went downstairs to wait for Will. While down there, she laid Annabelle on the couch, covering her with the blanket. She quickly put shoes and a coat on before picking Annabelle back up.

"..._**-sob- -sneeze- -sob-**_..."

"It's okay Annabelle."

"Alright, let's go," Will said as he ran down the stairs and out the door. Sarah followed him, holding Annabelle close to her in the blanket. Annabelle hugged her bear tightly, crying and coughing. Ironhide waited for them in the driveway, very worried and anxious to get going. Ironhide open his door for the family. Will got into the driver's seat and Ironhide buckled him in. Sarah got into the front passenger and tried to get comfortable for Annabelle. Ironhide buckled them in a bit loosely so they would be safe, but not strangled. Ironhide closed his doors and backed out of the driveway. He practically sped down their dirt road to the main freeway. "Ironhide, slow down," Will almost yelled. "I know you're worried, big guy, but we need to get there safely. Don't push more than ten miles over the speed limit. It's okay."

"I'm sorry Will."

"It's okay, Ironhide. We know you're almost as worried as we are," said Sarah.

"...I'onhide...I...I sorry...I hide...in f-field..._**-cough cough- -sob-**_..."

"It's okay, Annabelle. I know you won't do it again, especially in cold, wet, snow. You'll be okay. We're taking you to the hospital so the medics will make you better." He played soft music on the radio to help her sleep on the way. His spark pulsed worriedly in his chest.

* * *

It took half an hour, but they soon arrived at the hospital. Ironhide pulled in front of the emergency doors. He opens his door to let Sarah and Annabelle out. He sighed worriedly as they went inside. "I know, Ironhide, I'm worried too."

"I should have found her sooner..."

Will patted the dash. "No, Ironhide. It's okay. She's two. She's bound to make mistakes. She didn't know what she was getting into. She was just playing." Ironhide sighed again. "Let's go park."

"Okay..." Ironhide said with a sigh as he pulled out and headed towards the parking lot.

It didn't take long to find a spot. He sighed worriedly as Will got out. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ironhide. I have to go now."

"Okay Will." Ironhide sighed again as he open his driver side door for him. Will stepped out and closed the door. He looked at Ironhide for a moment before walking away and going inside.

Ironhide sighed again. "Annabelle..." He tried to wait patiently for a few minutes, letting the Lennoxes tend to their daughter. Another half hour passed and Ironhide could not ignore the pounding in his spark any longer. He activated his hologram program. In front of the black Topkick stood a tall, muscular man in his late forties. He had short, black hair with a few stray grays. He had serious blue eyes with a well built face. He had on a black jacket with a black tank top underneath. There was an Autobot symbol belt buckle on a black belt that held up black pants. He wore black boots on his feet. He looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. He walked into the hospital with a purpose, worry shining brightly in those blue eyes. He looks around to try and find the Lennoxes. Will had just signed the registration papers at the emergency desk. A doctor waited to escort Sarah and Annabelle to a hospital room. Ironhide nearly raced over.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" asked the front desk nurse.

"I'm...uh..."

"...Sir...?" the nurse asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I...I'm uh...Ironhide..."

"First name?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"Ironhide? What are you doing here?" asked Will. Sarah turned around, holding Annabelle.

"Do you know him, Mr. Lennox?" the nurse asked.

"Y-Yes. He's..." Will stumbled.

"He's Annabelle's Uncle," Sarah lied, smiling. "Uncle Ironhide. He's my brother." Ironhide blinks at first and then deiced to go along with it.

"Oh, so I see."

"Come on, Mrs. Lennox. Let's get your daughter to a room." Sarah nodded and let the doctor lead her away. Will and Ironhide followed.

Will was staring a bit at Ironhide's hologram. "How did you do that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Simple hologram technology. I have the ability, if I need to, to create a human entity of myself."

"It looks so real."

"Yes, but I can only interact with about fifty percent of the physical plane."

"Oh I see." Will said.

Sarah smiled as Annabelle slept through most of the ordeal. "Here we go. Room 111. She should recover overnight. It might take two nights. We'll just keep her on an IV and observation." Ironhide was studying the pictures on the walls of the Pediatric wing and the decorations in Annabelle's room. Sarah tucked Annabelle into the hospital bed and made sure she was comfortable. She yawned and opened her eyes sleepily. She had a tired, weak look of confusion at Ironhide. Ironhide just smiled at her.

"...I-I'on...hide...?" Ironhide just smiled again and did a short nod.

"I'll leave you all be. Visiting hours are over but you can stay as long as you'd like. If you need to, we can find accommodations."

As soon as the doctor left, Ironhide came over to Annabelle. "...H-how...h-ow you...do that...?" Ironhide smiled and tried to figure out how to explain it for Annabelle to understand.

"Well, Annabelle... If I need to, I can make a people form. A big giant robot is scary to most people and as a truck I can't fit everywhere. So, I can become a person."

"...L-Like...magic...?" she asked, weak eyes lighting up.

"Well..."

"Yes Annie, like magic." Will helped with a smile. Ironhide agreed, knowing it would be hard to explain it properly to a sparkling.

"I...didn't...k-know...you had...magic...powas..."

Ironhide smiled. "All of us do." he said "Some have more than others." Annabelle just smiled, coughing a bit. "You should probably go to sleep Annabelle. Your body has a lot of recovering to do," said Ironhide. Annabelle took a strong hold of one of his hands.

"I-I'onhide stay...?" He looked towards Will and Sarah. Will and Sarah smiled.

"Alright, Ann. I'll stay." She weakly reached out and hugged him. His hologram flickered a little bit, but stayed solid for the most part. Sarah and Will smiled. Will made himself comfortable in a nearby chair, letting Ironhide take the first shift of the night. Sarah did the same in the spare bed. "Get some sleep Annabelle." Ironhide said gently to her. She couldn't even reply as she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. Ironhide smiled a bit. He watched her sleep, checking the monitors every now and then.

* * *

Ironhide didn't know how he had fallen asleep, let alone how long he had been asleep, but something was pulling on his arm. Ironhide blinks and looked around. "I'onhide awake _**-cough-**_..."

"Annabelle, you okay?"

"It morning, I'onhide," she smiled.

"Oh?"

She nodded, coughing a bit. "I get up much earlier than dis... Both pointy things on time thingy close together." Ironhide was confused but then realized it was ten o'clock in the morning. She just couldn't tell time yet.

"I see what you mean." Ironhide said. At that moment, the doctor walked in to check on Annabelle.

"Morning, Annabelle," he smiled. "How do you feel today?"

"Much better..._**-cough-**_..."

"You sound better," he smiled as he came over. He checked over the monitors and wrote some things down. He took her temperature and blood pressure too. "You're doing fine, Annabelle. I think you can go home tonight."

"She what?" Will yawned as he woke up.

"She can go home tonight." Will was wide awake now. He went over to the spare bed and woke Sarah.

Ironhide smiled. "That's great, Annabelle." He turned to the doctor. "Is there a reason she can't go home now?"

"She has a twenty four hour virus. We want to wait it out until the virus leaves her body. With a few more hours of medicine and observation, she'll be fine." Ironhide smiled again at the good news.

"Is Annabelle okay, doctor?" Sarah asked, now awake as well.

"She's fine. We want to keep her for the day, then she can go home tonight."

"That's a relief," Sarah sighed.

"Alright, Annabelle. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"Bye bye," she waved happily.

"Sarah, you stay with Anne while I go get us all some breakfast from the cafeteria."

"I'll go too," said Ironhide.

"Sure Ironhide." said Will.

"Thanks guys," Sarah said as they left. Annabelle waved cutely.

"Is this 'cafeteria' food healthy enough for consumption?" Ironhide asked. He had heard some bad things about cafeteria food in schools and hospitals while keeping updated on human culture.

Will laughed a bit as they walked down the halls to get to the hospital cafeteria. "Of course, Ironhide. It's a hospital. It depends on where you go. This is one of the best hospitals in the area. Mission City and Tranquility residents don't complain about it much."

"...I see..." Will just smiled.

Ironhide watched the people passing as they continued down the hall. "Okay, here we go. This is the cafeteria," Will said as they reached an open door way with people going in. Ironhide watched the people and observed the food. Just as Will turned to him to explain, Ironhide's "cell phone" rang. Will blinks in surprise.

"Sorry, communication link. I have to take this."

"That's fine." Will said.

Ironhide nodded and walked away from Will, out into the hall. He waited until no one was around and "disappeared". '_This is Ironhide reporting in._'

'_Where are you?_' the voice of Optimus almost yelled. He sounded stressed and a little irritated.

'_I'm sorry sir. Annabelle got sick last night so I took her and her parents to the hospital. Is something wrong?_'

'_I'm sorry. Is she alright?_'

'_She'll be fine. What's the emergency?_'

'_Oh, right. Your femme is rampaging around the Medical Bay. Ratchet's going crazy. She demands to see you._'

Ironhide looked shocked. '_Chromia? Here? When did she get to Earth?_'

'_Just last night. She's badly injured, but not fatally. She won't let Ratchet near her. The two of them are making a catastrophic mess of Medical Bay. Please get here as soon as you can._'

'_I do hope Ratchet finished fixing up Prowl before that happened._'

'_Yes, Prowl is recovering in his own temporary quarters. Please hurry. This base cannot take a raging Medic and an irrate femme much longer._'

'_I'll be there as soon as I can sir._'

'_Optimus out._' With that, Ironhide reactivated his hologram and walked quickly inside the hospital. He tried not to run as he went to Annabelle's room.

"Sarah..." he panted a bit.

"Ironhide? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just received an emergency call from Base. I need to go. Please tell Will that an emergency came up. I'll try to be back to take you home. If not, I'll send an escort."

"Okay I'll tell him." Sarah said.

"Thank you, Sarah."

"I'onhide go?"

"Yes, Annabelle. There's an emergency with my friends. I have to go now."

"I'onhide come back?"

"I'll try to, Annabelle. I'll try. You be good for your parents."

"Okay." He smiled and "disappeared" again. He got out of the parking garage and practically sped onto the highway to get to base. He made sure not to go too far over the speed limit. The last thing he needed was a human cop or Barricade to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking_  
blah_ – thinking_**  
Blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

It wasn't long until he pulled off the highway and drove down a private road that led to the base. He hurried inside and to the Medical Bay. He was met by Optimus and closed doors. "Sir?"

"Ironhide, thank Primus you're here," he said with hand on his shoulder.

"Should I be irked to go inside?"

"All I can say, is brace yourself. I know you're the only one that can calm her down."

"Right sir." Ironhide said as he open the doors slowly.

"If I don't do it, then you'll BOTH die!" Ratchet screamed.

"And I told you to stay away from me, you quack-bot! I'm not doing anything until Ironhide is in this room!"

"Fine then! Have it your way, you hard headed glitch!" Ironhide cleared his throat nervously and both 'Bots stared at him, stopping in mid quarrel. "Ironhide...you finally showed up," Ratchet sighed. "Maybe YOU can talk some sense into that crazed femme of yours." Ironhide sighed heavily with his hand on his face. He walked over to Chromia and put his hand on her shoulders.

"'Mia, darling. What is so wrong that you won't let Ratchet help you?"

She cuddled against him, nuzzling her head against him. "...Well...I...we're..."

"C'mon, Chromia. It can't be that bad..."

"We're...having a sparkling... I'm carrying..."

Ironhide looked shocked. "What? How? I thought..."

"Before you left... Th-that night... I...I was h-helping some of the other femmes...with thiers... The 'Cons were hard to hide from. I helped them care for their sparklings and keep us all safe. Something...initialized from spark sitting the others. Elita found out I was carrying after I got injured in battle. She sent me here." Ratchet sighed impatiently.

"Primus..." Ironhide said as he gently hugged her.

"...W-We're finally...having a baby... I... I wanted to tell you myself..." she said, nuzzling into him.

"You won't if I don't fix you up." Ratchet said with a huff.

Chromia looked towards him. "...I'm sorry, Ratchet. I wanted Ironhide to know, to be here with me. This is something special for us."

Ratchet sighed. "I wasn't trying to ruin your moment. I was thinking of your health and its health."

Ironhide turned Chromia's head back towards him. "Chromia...I don't want to lose either of you. You think you can let the Doc Bot fix you now?"

Chromia sighed. "Okay..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You are now." They shared a kiss as he led her over to a berth.

"I saw Prowl when I came." Chromia said as Ironhide help her on it.

"Yeah, he had a rough entry as well."

She smiled at him as she laid down. Ironhide stood watch as Ratchet came over. "Now can I help without you attacking me and throwing things at my head?"

"Sorry about that." Chromia said.

"It's okay. I've seen worse, believe it or not." He ran scans and carefully checked her over to examine the extent of the damage. He hooked her up to an energon line. Both Chromia and Ironhide looked at Ratchet worriedly. "She's not going to die anytime soon. It's just a precaution so the sparkling doesn't die." The two mates sighed in relief. "I have to force you offline. It will be safer for you and the sparkling if I work while you're unconscious."

"You're the Doc."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Ironhide. As soon as Ratchet injected the solution, Chromia fell into recharge. Ratchet started work on the minor injuries on her limbs. Ironhide waited out of his way. He watched diligently, worrying every second for his mate. Prowl came in, wanting to see Ironhide. He looked better then he had since Ratchet fixed him up.

"Ironhide, I heard you were here."

"Looking better I see." Ironhide said.

"Much," he smiled. Prowl looked over to where Ratchet was working. "Is Chromia alright?"

"She had a hard time getting away from the 'Cons. Her entry wasn't good either... But she'll be fine."

"She'll make it. I won't let her die so easily."

"She...she's carrying..." Ironhide said.

"Carrying? But I though she couldn't?" Prowl said.

"So did I. Apparently humans have trouble sometimes too."

"All the time," Ratchet added. "Her reproductive program had a small error. That error corrected itself once she started having a more maternal nature for those sparklings."

Prowl looked confused. "Long story short, she was helping other femme's with their sparklings while her and Elita protected them from 'Cons," explained Ironhide.

"Oh I see."

"Well, now the hard part," Ratchet sighed. Ratchet double checked things before starting the delicate work of repairing Chromia's chest.

"So, how's little Annabelle?" Prowl asked.

"She's in the hospital right now."

Prowl looked worried. "Is she okay?"

"She got sick from playing the in the cold, wet snow. We played Hide and Seek and she decided to hide in the deep, wet snow of the cornfield close by. The doctor's say she'll be back to one hundred percent tonight. We can take her home."

"That's good to know." Prowl said.

"Yes, very." He turned to watch Ratchet's careful work for a moment. Chromia's vital signs seemed alright for the moment as he carefully removed damaged areas and replaced them with new protoform armor.

"I know you are their guardian, but what will you do now that Chromia's here with a spark?" Prowl asked.

"Try and care for both. Annabelle might be human, but she's always been like my sparkling. It's similar to how you are. I must seem weird, a giant sentient robot adopting a human."

"I don't think it sounds all that weird..." Prowl said.

Ironhide smiled. "That's a relief. I'm sure if Bumblebee were a bit older and Sam was younger, he'd be the same."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Prowl chuckled. "I've heard many things about Sam and I only just heard from Bee this morning."

"I'm sure you will meet him later."

"I look forward to meeting more human friends and allies." Suddenly, alarms rang out.

"Chromia!"

"Slag! I got too close to the spark chamber!"

Ironhide had a cannon charged, hovering over Chromia. "Do something!" he shouted.

"I'm trying to!" Ratchet worked as delicately as he could to calm the distressed sparkling orb.

Ratchet gently forced the sparkling chamber open and sent energy waves to the pulsing orb inside. "What are you doing to them!"

"Trying to help! Prowl, get him out!"

Prowl nodded and gently took a hold of Ironhide shoulders. "Calm down, let's go outside and out of Ratchet's way."

"Let go of me! CHROMIA!"

"Damnit Ironhide! Get out! I can't save them if you don't calm down and get out!"

"Can't save them?" he asked, panic now mixed with the rage and confusion.

"Slag this!" With a quick flip of his transformed hand and a good shot, Ratchet managed to get an injection into Ironhide's neck. He stared for a moment before collapsing.

Prowl looked in shock and then looked back at Ratchet. "Primus... Remind me not to piss you off."

"Just go... I'll explain later."

Prowl nods. "Want me to take Ironhide?"

"Please. He's going to kill himself and Chromia with him." Prowl nods and again and lifted Ironhide to his feet, draping an arm over his shoulder before taking the weapons specialist out of the med bay. He carried him into the Rec Room and set him on couch, waiting for him to come to. Ratchet continued to send energy pulses with one hand while the other worked very very carefully on repairing surrounding damage.

* * *

Ironhide woke up with a groggy feeling. He blinked his vision clear and slowly sat up. "...What in Slag hit me?"

"Ratchet needed to sedate you." Prowl said.

"What? Why?" he said, still clearing his head a bit.

"You were going to hurt yourself and Chromia."

"How would I...? Chromia... Is she okay? The last thing I remember was something went wrong."

"Last I heard Ratchet is still working on her."

"Not anymore. You can go see her now, Ironhide. Both of them are safe now." Ratchet said as he walked into the Rec Room.

"Thanks, Ratchet," Ironhide sighed. "Prowl, how long was I out?"

"Oh, three earth hours. Why?"

"Three earth hours! Oh slag! The Lennoxes!"

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked.  
Ironhide practically jumped up off the couch. "It's getting late. I forgot about them! They need a ride home from the hospital."

"If you want...I could give them a ride." Prowl said.

"Hospital? What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Annabelle got sick from playing in the cold weather yesterday. She's fine now. I need to get back to them...but..." He started to falter from his position from worry and the sedative still wearing off.

"I don't think you should go, Ironhide," said Ratchet. "Come with me back to Chromia. She needs you more right now."

"Seriously, Ironhide. I don't mind taking them."

"You're sure you can? You clear him Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"A little drive can't hurt him. He needs to get an Alternate mode anyway. Come back if you run into trouble or you start to feel weak." Prowl nodded. "Be careful. Come on, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he put an arm around Ironhide and led him off. Prowl watched them until he turn and headed off himself. He made sure the coast was clear as he walked out past the boundaries of the base. He got as close as he can without being seen. He crept up to a hiding place among some rock formations that over looked a highway. He watched the cars go by. He smiled as a few police cars caught his eye. He saw a Highway Patrol Chevy SUV go by and scanned it. After he got his alt mode he drove off towards the hospital Ironhide told him about.

* * *

At the hospital, the Lennoxes were getting worried because they hadn't heard from Ironhide in a long time. Annabelle was getting the final okay from the doctor as Sarah packed up her things. Will waited and hoped Ironhide would show up. It wasn't long until a Highway Patrol Chevy SUV drove up. Prowl looked around and decided the best course of action would be to go inside. He activated his hologram and a young man in his early thirties stood in front of the SUV. He wore a black suit with the jacket buttoned up to his chest. A white dress shirt was underneath with a nice collar, but no tie. He had reddish blonde hair and a police badge in the inside pocket of his jacket. He looked like an officer that just got off duty. Blue eyes shown with an intense sense of duty. He flipped a hand over hair and straightened his jacket a bit before going inside. The front desk nurse greeted him with a smile. "Hello, sir, may I help you?"

"Ah, a friend of mine sent me to take the Lennoxes home."

"As safety precaution, what friend?"

"My friend Ironhide sent me."

"Oh, you're friends with the uncle. In that case, please go right ahead."

"Thank you." She nodded as he left on his way. He walked down the hall and was greeted by a worried Will.

"Will?" Prowl started.

"I-...You're not Ironhide. Do I know you?"

"We met before when I first landed here. I'm Prowl. I'm one of Ironhide's friends. I'm second in command of the Autobots. The emergency took longer than expected so he sent me to pick you up and take you home."

"I see Ratchet got you working better." Will said "I'll get my wife and Annabelle."

Prowl smiled and waited for Will to return. "Mommy...is somefing wrong? Why is a powice man taking us home?"

"I don't know Anne." Sarah said.

"Sarah, Annie, this is Prowl. He's Ironhide's friend. You remember him, don't you Annie?"

"...I'onhide's friend is powice man? Hey! You all better now," she smiled.

Prowl smiled. "I see you are better was well." he said.

"Uh huh," she smiled. He smiled back.

"Shall we?" They headed outside where his true form waited for them.

"Oooo," Annabelle smiled. "Pwetty powice car."

Prowl's hologram blushed a bit. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled a little bit. Will just sighed in relief. "Prowl...do you think we could go to base instead? I'm worried about Ironhide."

"I don't know..." Sarah said. "I want to get Annabelle home and safe. She doesn't have much of her things."

"Me want to see I'onhide mommy."

She looked at Annabelle. "I don't know. You just recovered from being sick, sweetie."

"Pleeaase..." she begged.

"Your mother is right." Prowl said "Ironhide wouldn't like it if you get sick again."

Annabelle pouted. "But...he said he'd come back..."

"Well...how about we stop by the house and get some more overnight things. We can get blankets and coats."

"Really daddy?"

"Will..." Sarah sighed.

"She's just as worried about Ironhide as I am, if not more. She adores him, Sarah."

"Well...alright. We can go, but we're stopping by the house to get more warm clothes." Annabelle practically squeaked with joy. Prowl could only smile as they got inside. He "sat" in the driver's seat and headed out. They stop by the house were the Lennoxes got what they needed.

* * *

Annabelle hugged her stuffed kitty tightly, glad her mom brought it for her last night at the hospital. Then she eyed her other stuffed animals. She smiled as she saw a stuffed Beagle. She grabbed him and then looked through her clothes. Sarah came up to help her pack. "Anne, why are you bringing Buddy?" she asked with a smile. "You already have Fluffy."

"I'm bringing Buddy for I'onhide. He'll make him feel better." Sarah smiled at her.

"That's sweet of you." She went over to the closet and got out a pink suitcase with rainbows on it. She started packing clothing in it.

"Oh mommy, I want these too," Annabelle said as she brought over a few shirts and pants she had picked out.

Sarah smiled. "Okay sweetie."

She helped Annabelle pack and they headed outside. Will waited for them, standing next to Prowl. His hologram "sat" waiting in the driver's seat. "Okay is everything ready?" Will asked.

"Yes, let's go." Will got into the front passenger seat. Sarah put their things inside before lifting Annabelle into the backseat. Prowl just smiled as he waited.

"Is everyone in and buckled up?" he asked.

After buckling Annabelle first and then herself Sarah nodded. "We're ready back here." she said.

"Alright. Let's go." He drove away and headed back towards base.

* * *

Back at base, Ironhide was hovering over Chromia's berth. She was fast asleep, both her and sparkling resting peacefully. He watched her with intense optics, still a little worried about them. Ratchet was working in the back with Wheeljack to create a form for the sparkling sleeping inside Chromia. He was determined to birth the sparkling as soon as possible. It was "under too much stress already" and probably wouldn't survive much longer. "I'onhide!" He looked up when he heard the familiar voice and saw the Lennoxes walking into the med bay with Prowl behind them. Annabelle ran up to him up to him happily.

"Sorry Ironhide but they insisted to come and see you." Prowl said.

"That's fine Prowl." Ironhide said as he gently lower his hand for Annabelle to climb up into "You are looking much better Annabelle."

Annabelle smiled and hug his thumb. "Me miss you." She said.

Ironhide smiled back. "I was only gone a couple of hours." He said.

"Me know." Annabelle then noticed Chromia. "Who she?"

Ironhide smiled again. "Her name is Chromia." he said "She's my bond mate."

"What that?" she asked.

"Well we are kind of like your mother and father." Ironhide explained in a way for her to understand.

"Really?"

"Really."

"She's your wife? Way to go, big guy," Will smiled. Ironhide smiled again.

Annabelle nuzzled against Ironhide. "Dis were you been?"

"Yes." Ironhide said "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay. You must love Chwomia vewy much to stay wif her."

Ironhide smiled again. "Yes I do." he said.

"Okay I think it's done." Wheeljack said.

"Run a final check to be sure. We built it pretty quickly."

"Right Ratchet."

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"...Chromia...She's pregnant..."

"I'onhide be daddy too?" Annabelle asked.

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm going to be a father." A big smile came on the little girl's face. Ironhide smiled back. Chromia slowly came too. Ironhide, still holding Annabelle in his hand, came close to his mate. "Mia?"

"...Ironhide..." the metallic blue femme smiled weakly. She blinked when she saw Annabelle. "...Wh-why are you holding that human sparkling?"

Ironhide smiled. "Mia, this is Annabelle." he said "I'm her and her parents' guardian."

"Hi Miss Chwomia," Annabelle smiled. "Ironhide take care of me, mommy, and daddy."

"I...sort of adopted her...like Prowl... That's going to change... We'll have our own child."

Annabelle looked hurt and confused. "Okay, Ironhide. It's ready," Wheeljack said as he carefully carried over the protoform.

It's body frame was a bit light and the helm had a mix of Chromia and Ironhide's features. Ratchet came over to Chromia. "Are you ready?"

Chromia nodded weakly. "...Yes..."

"C'mon Annabelle. Let's go. This is something private," said Sarah. Ironhide lowered her down to her mother without even looking at her, his attention on his bond mate. Annabelle still looked a bit upset but went over to her mother anyway. Sarah took her into her arms and the Lennoxes left. Prowl decided to follow just in case. He had this felling in his spark that the little girl might be upset with the new sparkling coming.

Annabelle looked back at Ironhide sadly as the Medical Bay doors closed. She nuzzled against Sarah. "I'll take you to the rec room." Prowl said "We have human sized furniture there."

"Thank you, Prowl," said Will as they walked away.

Ratchet waited for Chromia to open her chest. He carefully checked everything before opening the cover to the sparkling chamber. He put a forefield around his hand and took the small orb out. "It's so small..." Ironhide said in aw.

"All sparklings are," smiled Wheeljack as he opened the chest of the protoform manually. He carefully opened the spark chamber and waited. Ratchet gently dropped the sparkling inside and closed up the form. Chromia waited sadly and anxiously.

"...Ironhide...if this works...our sparkling needs a name..."

"...Uh..."

Chromia closed her chest up and stared at him. "Really, Ironhide?"

"...I...I've never...I didn't..."

She sighed heavily. "Honestly...I have to do everything..." The protoform blinked and looked around. Ratchet took it into his arms carefully.

"Congratulations, it's a femme." He did some quick scans and a check as he handed it to Chromia. She nuzzled against her mother as if they had been seperated for vorns instead of earth minutes. She smiled at the little purple sparkling.

"Hello, little one," she smiled. "Our little Aurora."

"Perfect name, Mia." She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Get over here, dad." Ironhide came over to look at his very own sparkling. Little Aurora squeaked as she stared at her big sire.

"It's okay little Aurora." Ironhide spoke gently with a smile on his face. She clicked happily and reached out little arms. She could feel the big spark pulsing with her own. Ironhide smiled and gently picks her up, remembering how he use to hold Prowl long ago. She cuddled against him, comforted by his big spark pulsing under his chest where her head rested.

Ironhide smiled at her. "She's so little...and so precious..."

"She'll need her big daddy to protect her," Chromia smiled. She slowly and weakly sat up.

"Yes considering her mother needs her rest still." Ratchet said.

Chromia glared at him a moment. She looked at Ironhide and a now sleeping Aurora. "Can't I just go to our room and rest?" she sighed.

"I can watch over them both," Ironhide said.

"Ironhide you hardly use your quarters. You mostly stay with the Lennoxes." Ratchet said.

"I'll be staying here from now on," he said matter of factly. "They'll understand. Maybe I can get Optimus to relieve me of my guardianship." Annabelle who had gotten away from her mother ran away crying.

"Well, maybe I can fix up your place at the Lennoxes. I could enlist the help of the others to put an extra berth and a crib in there."

"Jack...what about energon? He doesn't have any there. We'd have to get a dispensor in there too. Not to mention Aurora needs fine grade."

"Oh...you're right."

"I'm sure you could easily put one in, Wheeljack."

"I don't know... You'd still have to stay here until they finish remodeling your shed."

"I want to stay here. Chromia and Aurora need me."

"Well...we'll have to discuss this. We'll have to talk with Optimus about it too. Someone needs to protect the Lennoxes if something happens."

"I'll go work out ideas. You two can get Prime in on it." With that, Wheeljack left to go tinker in his lab.

"...Alright... Let's go. Chromia, you stay here and rest with Aurora," Ratchet said. She nodded and laid back down. Ironhide gave Aurora over to her. She settled comfortably against her mother as the two bots left.

* * *

Prowl, who was walking the halls a bit later, heard some soft human crying. He went to investigate, following the sound two hallways down from where he was. He was surprised to find Annabelle, curled up against the wall. Her sobbing was the noise he had heard. He slowly knelt down to look at her. "Annabelle? What's wrong little one? Does your mother know where you are?" he asked gently.

"N-no...!" she sobbed and sniffled.

"Maybe we should find her."

"...I...I don't wanna go home..."

Prowl got a bit confused. "Why not?" he asked.

"I...I...I want I'onhide!"

Prowl smiled. "I see." he said "Come on, I'll take you to him."

"...No...!" she wailed.

Prowl sighed and sat down next to her. "But you just said you did. What's wrong?"

"I'onhide don't want me anymore!" she wailed, breaking into sobs and burying her face in her hands.

This got Prowl even more confused. "What makes you think Ironhide don't want you anymore?" he asked.

"H-he...he said so! He said...he w-wanted to...leave! H-He...don't w-wanna be...our...our guard...no more...!"

This got Prowl upset. That wasn't how the Ironhide he knew acted. "Where did you hear him say that?"

"...I...I...got away from mommy... I...I wanted to see...see him...ask him 'bout the new baby... H-he...he..." she broke into sobs and tried to continue. "He...h-he said...he wanted to...to leave! Stay here! Not come home! H-he...he wanted to not protect us anymore! He...he wants to stay with Chwomia and...and...and the new baby! He don't want us anymore! He...He loves the baby now!"

Prowl now understanding where all this was going. "Annabelle understand this," he said gently "For long before there was life on this planet he and Chromia had tried long and hard for a sparkling of their own but some how Chromina didn't have right programs to make one. So to have one now is making old Ironhide quiet excited and proud to even have one after all this time. He properly wasn't thinking clearly cause of it when you heard him say that. But if you want we can find him together and you can tell him how you fell about all this."

"...He...he...still...still wants...Annabelle?"

"C'mon," he said as she stood up and held out his hand. "I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding." Annabelle slowly climbed into his hand. Prowl then gently lifts her up and headed towards where he saw Ironhide going an hour ago. He patted Annabelle on the head as the two waited outside of Optimus Prime's office. She was still sniffling a bit. Inside Ironhide and Ratchet were talking to Optimus.

"Ironhide, I know your new sparkling is very important to you. I know it means a great deal to you and Chromia to finally have one of your own. However, I can't let you just forget about a family you've built a relationship with. They are our human allies and they need protecting."

"Whether or not I protect Will won't effect our stance with the human military."

"Ironhide! This goes deeper than that! You've become more than a guardian to the Lennoxes. Have you even thought about their feelings regarding this matter?"

"But sir..."

"I'm not going to relieve you of your guardianship. I can't allow it."

"How am I supposed to support Chromia and my daughter if I can barely fit MYSELF in that house!"

"IRONHIDE!" Ratchet growled, threatening to choke him with the strong hold he had on his shoulder. "Have you even given one thought to the little Lennox girl? She ADORES you, Ironhide." Both pairs of optics stared into Ironhide's.

"...Annabelle..." he spoke sadly, his spark sinking to the pit of stomach.

"Sir, I think we should go ahead with Wheeljack's plan. I know Bumblebee and Prowl will gladly help with the modifications to the shed. Until it's finished, I think the Lennoxes could stay here."

"I agree. I'll have to come up with a cover story for their stay here, but I think we can do this." Ironhide didn't reply. He was still lost in his disregard for Annabelle. Prowl, who could hear what was being said inside, looks down at the little girl in his hand.

She sniffled as she stared up at him. He smiled. "I think it's safe to go inside now." He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Optimus spoke.

Prowl came in. "I think a little girl wants to talk to her guardian." Prowl said with a soft smile.

Everyone looked to the small girl Prowl was holding. Optimus had a smile in his optics. Ratchet glared with his arms crossed at Ironhide. "...I...I'on..._**-sniffle-**_ I'onhide...?" The weapon's specialist looked up at the soft call of her voice.

"..Ann-...Annabelle...?"

"...Y-You...You...still...still want us...?"

He turned to her and stood up. He took her from Prowl's hand. He carefully held her against him. "I'm sorry, Annabelle. You must have overhead me earlier. I'm very sorry. Of course I still want you." Prowl just smiled at this.

Optimus and Ratchet smiled as well, glad to see the softer side of Ironhide. Annabelle nuzzled against him, crying again. "I...I'm glad..."

"C'mon, let's get you to your mother. She's probably looking for you," Ironhide said as he carried her out of Prime's office. Optimus just smiled and let him leave.  
"So...what's going to happen?" Prowl asked, concerned as well.

"We have plans to make his quarters at the Lennoxes more like a home for Chromia and the sparkling. Wheeljack is making plans already."

"I know I shouldn't have to ask, but would you mind helping out?" asked Ratchet. "I know Bee will want to too."

"Of course." Prowl said.

"Wheeljack will be happy to know. So will Ironhide," smiled Optimus.

As Ironhide walked back to the Recreation Room, he ran into Will and Sarah running towards him. "Annabelle, there you are!"

"Mommy!"

"You can't go running off like that," Will said.

"I sorry..."

"We need to talk," said Ironhide. "I greatly upset her and she had run off. I...I'm a father now."

"Congrats big guy." Will said.

He smiled. "Thank you, but some things are going to change now."

"You...You'll be leaving us, to take care of Chromia and the baby..."

"...Yes...but not permanantly. Annabelle thought I was going to leave you. She heard somethings I didn't mean to say." He smiled at her and patted her on the head. She nuzzled against his hand. "I have to stay here at base for a little while. There are plans being made to make my shed bigger so I can raise Chromia and Aurora there. While the others make the modifications, I'll have to stay here. I believe you're welcome to stay here as well." Will and Sarah looked at eachother.

"I'm glad you're going to remain with us, Ironhide. I don't know what we'd do without you. Anne would be very upset," smiled Will. "I've gotten used to having you around."

"I don't think I could leave you either. The three of you mean a lot to me. Just don't tell the others. I have a tough image to uphold," he smiled as he playfully growled and glared at Annabelle. Will laughed.

Sarah smiled. Annabelle giggled. "Want down, pwease." Ironhide smiled and lower her to the ground.

She ran over to her mother. She picked her up and hugged her. "Please try not to run off anymore."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. You should get to bed now, Annabelle. I'm sure there's a place for the three of you to stay for the night. I know Optimus will let you know further details once we found out how best to handle the situation." The Lennoxes nodded and headed off.

"Night night, I'onhide," Annabelle yawned.

Ironhide waved to her. "Night Annabelle." She waved sleepily. He smiled and watched until they were out of sight. He smiled more at the thought of his own daughter. He headed back to Med Bay and went inside. A warmth filled his spark to see Chromia and Aurora sleeping together. He went over and sat on the edge of the berth. He watched them sleep for a bit. He carefully lifted both into his arms and carried them out.

* * *

He carried them all the way to his quarters. He carefully laid them down on his berth and got in next to them. He kissed them each on the forehead. "I love you both with all my spark." He quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking_  
blah_ – thinking_**  
Blah**_ - flashback

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

The next morning Ironhide woke up and smiled at the still recharging Chromia and sparkling. Chromia slowly woke up and smiled sleepily at him. "Hey."

"Morning Mia." Ironhide said with a smile again. Aurora slowly opened her optics. She clicked up at her mother and then clicked up at her father. "Morning my little sparkling." Ironhide said with a smile. She warbled out her own morning greeting with a giggle. She reached out little hands for her sire again.

"Awww, she loves her daddy," Chromia smiled as she slowly sat up. She looked around, confused all the sudden. "Ironhide, darling, where are we? This isn't MedBay."

Ironhide smiled. "We're in my quarters." Ironhide said.

"How did we-... When did you carry us both here?"

He cooed at Aurora. "Last night. Two earth hours after I left, I came back. You two were sleeping so pleasantly. I brought you back here."

"Does Ratchet know about this?"

Ironhide's optics went wide and his spark sank. His body temperature dropped with the cool sensation of fear. "...No..."

"Well, DEAR," Chromia growled as she got into his face. "I think it might have been a good idea to TELL him..."

Aurora chirped worriedly. She was confused on why daddy and mommy were upset. "Uh...it...slipped my processor?" Chromia sighed. She moaned with agitation when a certain mech's yelling was heard coming down the hall.

"IRONHIDE!"

He gulped as his door was forced open. "...O-Oh...Ratchet... L-Lovely morning...i-isn't it...?"

"Don't you get that way with me! Who told you Chromia and her sparkling were ready to be out of my med bay?"

"N-No one did. I...t-took it upon myself... It's just...they were...were sleeping so peacefully... I...wanted some time...with them..."

"They're still MY patients! You can have all the time you want when I release them!" Aurora started to cry, afraid of the loud noise. Ironhide could do nothing. He was too embarrassed by the situation. "You two, MedBay NOW!" the CMO barked, storming out of the room. Chromia sighed and shook her head. She got off the bed and took Aurora from Ironhide quite easily. She started clicking to her and calming her down as she left the room. Ironhide sighed sadly. He stood there, dumbfounded. He felt badly for doing something so easily avoided. He had never pissed off Ratchet THAT badly before. He felt like a sparkling caught stealing energon goodies before meal time.

Bumblebee walked by and stared at him, the door being left open. "Ironhide...?"

"Huh? Oh Bumblebee." Ironhide said, as he noticed him there.

"Ironhide? You alright?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"You don't sound like it. Something happen?"

"...I...I uh... Well..."

Bumblebee put a hand on his back. "You can tell me, I'm your friend."

"I..."

"C'mon. It's not like you pissed of Optimus or anything," he joked.

"Worse..."

"Worse?" Bumblebee asked innocently, looking up at Ironhide's downcast face. "What can be worse than making Optimus mad?"

"..."

"...Ironhide..." he spoke more worriedly. He stared at him sadly for a moment. "...No... You...You didn't..." Ironhide looked towards the floor. "Oh, Ironhide..." Bumblebee said comfortingly. He hugged his arm around him in a comforting gesture. Ironhide said nothing. Bumblebee sighed and pushed him forward. "C'mon. Let's go to the Recreation Room until he cools down." Ironhide sighed. Bumblebee just patted him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Medical Bay, Ratchet was making a fine grade bottle for Aurora. "You shouldn't have shouted at him." Chromia said.

"What if something had happened? You're lucky you weren't in any serious danger."

"I understand," she half growled. "But seriously, Ratchet. In front of the baby!"

The medic sighed. "Alright... I admit I was a bit harsh, but he's no doctor. He's not a certified medic. He doesn't have the knowledge to decide if you should be release or not. Call it a medic's overcautious, over protectiveness. You may only need bed rest, but it's my job to make sure you're perfectly healthy. I wouldn't have minded it so much if he had simply TOLD me. I probably would have allowed it."

"He's just a proud father." Chromia said.

"I know that..." Ratchet sighed as he came over. "I just got worried when you went missing. A lot went through my processor." He offered the bottle to Aurora. She shied away, still scared of him.

"See your little shouting match with my mate scared her."

Ratchet sighed. He knelt down and got optic to optic with Aurora. "I'm sorry, little one. Can you forgive me?" Aurora stared at him. "I am. I'm sorry I yelled at your father and I'm sorry I scared you." Aurora clicked curiously and slowly reached out a hand. Ratchet steadied himself into a more comfortable kneeling position. She backed up with a startled whir before reaching out her hand again. He kept still waiting for her to make the move. She slowly explored his face, clicking a little bit. She pat him on nose with a happy giggle. Ratchet smiled.

Chromia smiled too. "See, sweetie. He's not mean and scary." Aurora clicked in agreement. She looked down at his hand and eyed the bottle. She started to whine and reach for it.

"Here you go." Ratchet said as he gave her said bottle.

She grabbed it tightly with both hands. She sipped it happily. Ratchet smiled and stood up. "I need to talk with Ironhide," he said. "Things need to be said." Chromia nodded and then smirked.

"Well, here's your chance." Aurora was too into her bottle to notice her father. Ironhide, who decided to come apologize, had left Bumblebee shortly after they had sat down.

Ratchet turned to him. Ironhide sighed and took a deep breath. "...I...Ratchet I..." "I'm sorry," both of them said together. Chromia smiled. Ironhide looked at Ratchet a little confused. "I...I should be sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Shut up and listen," he replied in a stern, but not angry tone. "I need to apologize for my lack of control earlier. I shouldn't have yelled like that, especially in front of a sparkling. However...I accept your apology for stealing my patients out of my MedBay." Ironhide winced as Ratchet came towards him, arm outstretched. He blinked in surprise as Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder with smile. "Relax, Ironhide. I understand where you're coming from. Next time, just TELL me or ask me. Don't take things into your own hands. Let me know first."

"I'm sorry Ratchet."

"You only need to apologize once. If you had asked my permission first, I would have gladly let you take them."

"...Really...?"

"Really."

Chromia smiled. "So, what have we learned dear?"

"Tell the medic first." Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at the childish exchange. Aurora whimpered, having finished her bottle and wanting attention. Chromia smiled at her and moved her over her shoulder. She rubbed Aurora's back to help her digestive systems to process the fine grade. Ironhide smiled at the cute sight. Ratchet smiled too. "Congratulations on being a father," Ratchet smiled, slapping Ironhide on the shoulder. Ironhide just smiled more, sending a smirk Ratchet's way. He returned the gesture with a smile. He walked away, taking the empty bottle with him. "Stay here as long as you'd like. I'll check them again in a few earth hours. Maybe then I'll release them."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Just doing my job, old friend."

There was giggling and small, running footsteps coming from the hall. "Annabelle!"

"Anne, honey! Wait up!"

"I'onhide!" Annabelle smiled as she ran into Medical Bay. Aurora turned her head curiously and whined to be moved. Chromia rubbed her helm and turned her around to see.

"Annabelle," Ironhide smiled as he knelt down and reached out his hand.

"The human sparkling..." Chromia said curiously as she observed Annabelle. Aurora stared at the two year old girl as she climbed into Ironhide's hand.

Will and Sarah came in. "Hey, Ironhide. Would you mind watching her? We're on our way to talk with Optimus."

"She was so intent on seeing you, I'm sorry if she interrupted something," said Sarah.

"No, not all. I want her to be here. You two get going. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Ironhide." said Will with a smile. Sarah smiled and both parents headed off to the Prime's office.

Ironhide smiled and brought Annabelle over to the berth. He carefully set her down on it and then sat next to Chromia, taking Annabelle into his lap. She climbed over his thigh to see Chromia and Aurora better. "Annabelle, I want you to meet my wife and my daughter. Chromia, this is Annabelle. She's the adopted human sparkling I've told you about."

"Hello, little one. I apologize for anything my mate has done to scare you or upset you. He means no harm. He's just a big softie inside." Annabelle giggled.

"Hi miss Chwomia," she smiled, reaching out her hand.

"You're a sweet little female," Chromia smiled as she took her small hand with two big fingers.

"Thank you," Annabelle smiled. Chromia looked down at Aurora. She had wiggled onto her little aft, sitting and staring at Annabelle from the small space between her mother and father.

She clicked and whirred, blinking at Annabelle. Chromia and Ironhide smiled. "Annabelle, this is our daughter Aurora. She's only a day old. Aurora, meet Annabelle," said Chromia.

"Hello, 'Rora," Annabelle smiled as she reached out a hand. Aurora drew back a bit but then observed the hand. She took Annabelle's hand into both of her slightly bigger ones. She carefully explored the fleshy appendage. Annabelle whimpered. "...Ow...ow... Dat hurts..." Ironhide chuckled and gently forced Aurora's hands away.

"Be careful, little one. You're a lot stronger than her. Be nice," he spoke gently, placing one hand over Annabelle's.

Aurora blinked up at her father for a moment, but then understood. When Ironhide let go, she squeezed Annabelle's hand just a little bit. Annabelle smiled. "Hi." Aurora clicked happily. "She makes odd noises..."

"It's sparkling talk."

"What?"

"A sparkling for us is the same thing as a baby. She can't speak real words yet. Just like you couldn't at first."

"Oh... I unnerstand." Chromia smiled, watching Aurora carefully. She scooted over to Ironhide's leg and started gently patting Annabelle. Occassionally, her little fingers would explore Annabelle and curl around her. She fingered Annabelle's hair and pulled a little. When Annabelle winced, she stopped and realized she was hurting her. She smiled and whirred happily. She reached up her arms and hugged Annabelle. She hugged back, giggling. "I want be your friend too, 'Rora."

Both parents smiled. "I can see why, Ironhide grew so attached to you." Annabelle just smiled.

"Mia, about that..."

"What?"

"How would you feel about living with Lennoxes?"

"Where? Where would we live, Ironhide? Can they fit a mother and her sparkling as well?" she asked in a serious tone.

"The others are working on it. With Optimus's permission and Wheeljack's help, they're going to make room. I have my own house on their property. Right now, it can house me and a work area. Bee and some of the others are going to help Wheeljack re model the place to fit you two. They'll be more space and a bigger berth. They'll be a crib and a play pen too. We're all working on it."

"...Ironhide... I'm not sure this will work. Guardianship is a very serious job. How will you take care of us and the Lennoxes?"

"Chromia...please. I can't just leave them. They mean too much to me now. I can't leave Annabelle..." She looked up at the sound of her name. Aurora was sleeping comfortably, nestled against Ironhide's leg. Her head was in Annabelle's lap with her hands rubbing her purple helm.

"...Ironhide..."

"Optimus won't let me leave them. I can't lose either of you. Please don't make me choose." Annabelle stared at Chromia sadly. She understood that she didn't want Ironhide to leave. She sure didn't want her dad to leave her and Sarah, but she didn't want to lose Ironhide. It was upsetting for her. She knew Ironhide needed to be a daddy now, but SHE loved him too. "Mia...please... They're all working to make it just as big as my quarters here, if not bigger. The Lennoxes have a little bit of land. They'll be lots of space for Aurora to explore. Annabelle can be like a big sister to her."

"I don't know..."

Ironhide took Chromia's hands into his. "Please, Mia. I love you with all of my spark. You know I'd choose you over them, but don't make me choose. The guardianship has been good for me. The Lennoxes helped me have a family again. Please promise me that you'll talk to others about it."

"...Oh Ironhide..." Annabelle sniffled a bit, trying not to cry. It seemed Ironhide was going to leave them after all, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Chromia looked down at her. Her spark melted. She knew she was being a bit selfish. Annabelle was too sweet of a sparkling to hurt like this. She took a deep breath and looked Ironhide in the optics. "Alright, Ironhide. Alright. We'll go with you."

"It means a lot to me, Chromia."

"I know it does," she smiled as she cupped his cheek. "That's why I'm agreeing to it. It would be selfish of me not to think your feelings and your relationships." Ironhide smiled and leaned into her touch. Chromia leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too much to hurt you, or your human family. Besides, I know the mechs will do a great job." She looked down at Annabelle and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to make Old Ironhide leave you."

"Weally?" Annabelle sniffled.

"Really," Chromia smiled. She took a sleeping Aurora into her arms as she stood up. Ironhide gathered Annabelle into his hand. He carefully stood and gently set her on his shoulder.

"Hold on tight, Annabelle."

"Where we going?" Annabelle asked.

"I believe we're going to check on your parents. I need to discuss this with Prime anyway. I want to get all the details."

"That's right. We're going to Optimus's office," agreed Ironhide.

"Okie." Annabelle said with smile. Ironhide smiled as they walked the halls.

* * *

They soon reached Optimus Prime's office. Sarah and Will were just coming out with the Autobot leader. "Hi Opimus!" Annabelle said with a huge smile waving at him from Ironhide's shoulder.

He smiled at her. "Hello, little one." Annabelle smiled again.

Ironhide looked at Optimus and then at the Lennoxes. "Well?"

"Everything's set. There's been a room prepared for the Lennoxes to stay in while work is being done."

"We'll be able to leave anytime we need to," said Sarah. "After all, it is just the shed."

"Yea! We stay with I'onhide," Annabelle smiled.

"We have a cover story in case things get weird," said Will.

"Good. Sir, Chromia wanted to speak with you about this. She wants to make sure of things." Optimus nodded and approached her.

"I assure you Chromia, with the plans I've worked out with Wheeljack and Ratchet that you will be well accommodated."

"Thank you, Optimus. I just want Aurora and I to be safe. I want Ironhide to be able to be a proper father as well."

"I have kept it in mind and so has Ratchet." Optimus grew sad a moment, thinking of Elita One and missing her. "...Chromia...?" he asked sadly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is she... Is Elita alright?"

Chromia smiled and put her free hand on his arm. "She's fine. They're staying safely away from the 'Cons. We have a secret space they don't know about if we need it. She was alive and well when she sent me here." Optimus smiled. Chromia smiled back. "If it will put your spark at ease, I can try and contact her on our secret frequency."

"No, we don't want the Decepticons to find out where they are."

"I understand. I don't want anything to happen to them either." Ironhide smiled solemnly. He knew Optimus really wanted to say yes. He also knew that he was right about the Decepticons. It was very possible they could hack into the frequency, no matter how secure.

* * *

The group walked the halls until they got to the Recreation Room. Some others were in the room. One sitting by himself reading a datapad was Prowl. "Hi Pwowl!" Annabelle smiled and waved. Prowl looked up from what he was reading and looked over at them. He smiled and waved.

"Looks like Jazz wasn't the only one to bring Prowl out his shell." Ironhide with a smile.

"I guess not," smiled Chromia.

"I'm guessing Prowl wasn't much into meeting people huh?" Will asked.

"No. He's the quiet type," said Ironhide.

"He deeply cares for the friends and family he DOES have," smiled Chromia.

"Wait... Did anyone tell him about Jazz yet?" Ironhide asked now that he just thought of the late mech.

"No...no one did..." Optimus sighed sadly.

"Primus...I hope he's not just sitting there waiting for Jazz to just come up like he usually does..."

Will and Sarah looked confused. "Did Jazz and Prowl know each other well?" he asked.

"Yes, they were best friends," said Ironhide. The group walked over. Ironhide carefully set Annabelle on the floor. He sat next to Prowl. Chromia sat next to him, placing a now awake Aurora on the floor to play. Optimus sat with Will and Sarah on the other couch.

"Oh good morning Ironhide, Chromia." Prowl said "I hope you didn't get Ratchet too mad. I could hear him yelling all the way from my quarters."

Ironhide sulked a minute. "I stole Chromia and Aurora last night. We've talked things over and it's fine now."

"That's good. Oh, Optimus. I've been meaning to ask you. I haven't seen Jazz since I've been here. Is he on a mission or something? It's not like him to be missing for long."

"Well..." Optimus said.

"What's a good way to put it..." Ironhide started.

"Prowl...this isn't easy to say..." Chromia said.

"What? It can't be that bad. It's Jazz. It's not like he went and got himself killed," Prowl said with smile. He then saw the sad look on their faces. "...No...Jazz couldn't have... You're all serious...?" Ironhide looked at him sadly and put his arm around him.

"He...He tried to...buy us some time... Me-Megatron..."

"He died honorably. Ratchet did his best to do a field patch up. There was nothing we could do..."

"...Prowl...I'm so sorry, youngling..." Chromia said.

"I see..." Prowl said softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ironhide asked. Prowl sighed sadly, trying not to cry. All this time, his best friend was dead? Ironhide didn't lose his hold on Prowl. "It's okay Prowl." he said "You don't have to hold it in. We all understand."

Annabelle and Aurora were playing happily as Chromia watched them. "Perhaps it would be best to go somewhere private. We don't want to upset the little ones," suggested Optimus.

"Right. Come on Prowl." Ironhide said.

He nodded sadly as Ironhide stood. He rested his head on his protector's shoulder as they left. Aurora turned and watched worriedly. "It's alright, sweetie," smiled Chromia. "Daddy's going to go talk with your uncle. He'll be back." Aurora clicked and then went back to playing.

Annabelle smiled. "I'onhide always come back."

"That's right Annie." her father said with a smile. Annabelle just giggled as she played blocks with Aurora. Everyone smiled at the two but secretly still worried to see Prowl so upset. Optimus sighed sadly a moment. Aurora's laugh made him smile. He watched both girls playing. Life was such a beautiful thing and so precious in these times of war. At least, they had peace for now.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prowl's quarters, Ironhide sat on the berth with him. "First my father goes missing...then my mother dying...and now Jazz..." Prowl spoke softly, still trying not to cry.

Ironhide held him close in an embrace. "I know, it's been rough for you kid."

Prowl now alone with Ironhide was able to cuddle in close to him and rest his head in Ironhide's chest. "Ironhide..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you... Did Jazz at least die in honor?"

"Yeah. He was helping the rest of us, protecting the humans. He started shooting at Megatron to help buy time. That slagger snatched Jazz up and pinned him. Jazz fought back with all his might, trying to wiggle free of his grip. Megatron he...he...he tore Jazz in half... Ratchet did the best he could given the situation...but it was too late..."

"...That's good... Jazz never did go down without a fight..."

"...Yeah... Never backing down from a challenge. He's buried respectfully here at base."

"I should go see him later then. To pay my respects..." Prowl said.

"If you want to. He's with Primus now...not in the grave... I'm sure he would appreciate it though."

"I know... It's just to make me feel better. Like when you took me to see my mother when I was older. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You let loose a good five vorns of baggage then."

"Yeah...I was just a sparkling when she went to Primus..."

"...Yeah... It was hard for me too. She was a good friend of ours, real good friend. So was your father."

Prowl nodded and let the tears fall freely. "...Jazz...I wish you were here..." Ironhide hugged Prowl.

"You're not alone, Prowl."

"I know...but still..."

"You still lost a friend, a comrade. It's hard, I know." Prowl just nods. Ironhide patted his back. "Take all the time you need, kid." Prowl let out a small sob. Ironhide gently rub his back between his doorwings. "Don't hold it in." He lot out another small sob, burying further into Ironhide's chest. His best friend Jazz was gone. The one mech he looked forward to seeing again. The friend that could make him feel better. He wanted him right now.

He almost sobbed loudly. "...He...He would have been so excited...to see...you finally have...a sparkling..."

"Yeah I think he would." Ironhide said. Prowl let his calm and logical exterior melt away, letting all his emotions fall as tears. Ironhide watched sadly. _I didn't think he would take it so hard_ he thought to himself.

Prowl sobbed even more as he held onto Ironhide. "I-I'm sorry if I'm acting like a sparkling..." he voice muffled by Ironhide's chest plates.

"No it's alright." Ironhide said "Jazz was your best friend. You have every right to be upset."

Prowl took a shaky breath. "I...would you mind...if we...went to see him? It might make me feel better..."

"Okay." Ironhide said with a small smile. Prowl smiled weakly and wiped at his optics. He let Ironhide led him with a hand over his shoulder. Ironhide smiled as they left his room and headed down the halls to the Memorial Room. Many other bots they passed saw them. Some waved at Prowl. He smiled a bit and waves back at them. Ironhide sighed and keyed in a special code to a sealed room. "This is it." Prowl sighed, his hand gripping a bit on Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide smiled sadly and led Prowl inside. The walls were covered in plaques and lists of names. In one corner of the room was a glass casket with a plaque on it. Ironhide led Prowl towards it. Ironhide looked away sadly for a moment, a small tinge of guilt in his spark. "I wish there was more of us. Or maybe, something more we could have done to help him."

"Y-You did what you had to..." Prowl said as he slowly came closer. Ironhide's big fingers rubbed over the plaque. Below Jazz's name was an inscription. "For bravery and sacrifice. May Primus welcome his spark." Jazz's body laid peacefully inside with no scratch or hint of battle on it. "You...you said he was torn in two..." Prowl said as he looked at the body of his friend.

"Ratch thought to at least put his body back together." Ironhide smiled a bit. "He tried a few more times to save him once he got a proper Medical Bay. Once he realized he couldn't, he focused on trying to fix him up for a proper burial. He figured we could at least give him that."

"...J-Jazz would have wanted that..."

"Yeah..." Prowl gently placed a hand on the glass cover. Jazz's dark visor stared up at him.

"Jazz..."

"Remember, he's with Primus now kid. He's with your mother. He's in a better place."

"I know...but..."

Ironhide put a strong, gentle hand on his shoulder. "Being upset about it won't bring them back. You've got to let him go now. He wants you to be happy." Prowl just nods. "Take all the time you need. I need to go on father duty and get things started on the shed."

"T-Thanks Ironhide..."

"Anytime, Prowl. Don't stay too long. I don't want Ratchet to get mad at me."

"...I won't..." Ironhide gave him an affectionate pat before leaving. Prowl watched him leave before looking back at the body of his friend. "I really wanted my dad to meet you..." Prowl sighed sadly.

"I thought I'd find you in here..."

Prowl looked towards the door at the sound of the voice. "Sir...?"

"There was so much going on... I wish more of us had come here. It wouldn't have been so chaotic."

"...You had no choice sir..." Prowl said "...We were trying to find the AllSpark...it was all our duty to try and locate it..."

"I know... We have to honor their memory by moving on and living for the loved ones we still have."

"I know sir..."

Optimus smiled. "Try not to stay too much longer. I know Wheeljack's anxious to get everyone over to the Lennoxes so work can start."

"I won't sir." Optimus smiled again before leaving the room. Prowl took one last look at Jazz. "I'll miss you, my friend. Until we meet again..." He took a deep breath, composing himself before leaving.

* * *

Prowl was walking down the halls until he notices Annabelle. "What are you doing out there all by yourself?" he asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are busy talking to Opimus." The little girl said cutely "Me is looking for I'onhide."

"Oh I believe he's with Chromia and Aurora." Prowl said. He then notices her looking sad. "Tell you want, how about you can come with me. You like that?"

"Okie." Prowl smiled and lower his hand for her to climb up in. Once the little girl was safely in his palm, Prowl headed on his way. "Where we go?"

"I got to check on something." Prowl said. Annabelle hummed a tune as Prowl walked down the halls to his room. Prowl smiled down at her. She smiled back. They soon arrived at his room and gently place Annabelle on his desk top. She scooted over to his computer and stared at the big screen. He typed on the keyboard and a few data programs showed up on the screen. Prowl sighed sadly as the words "No Signal Found" flashed in red letters in a small window.

"What you doing?" Annabelle asked.

Prowl smiled a bit and looked at her. He moved her back a little so she wasn't strained to look at the screen. "I'm trying to find my father."

Annabelle blinked confused. "He's with Chwomia."

"No little one, not Ironhide."

"I'onhide not your daddy?"

"No. He did look after me after my mother died." Prowl said.

"Oh... He's your guawd-ian. He took care of you cuz you not have mommy or daddy, like or-fan."

Prowl nods. "That's correct." he said.

"So, your weal daddy is still awive? Why he leave then?"

"He disappeared long ago when I was just a sparkling."

"He not mean to leave?"

"...No... He... He went off to war to go fight... I haven't heard from him since..."

"...I sorry... I hope you find him," she added with a smile.

"Me too." Prowl said.

Annabelle smiled. Wheejack knocked and let himself in. "Here you are, Prowl. Oh! Hi, Annabelle," he added with a smile. "I was wondering where you both ran off to. We're ready to go to the Lennoxes and start work."

"Very well." Prowl said "Come on Annabelle." She smiled at Wheeljack as they followed him out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking_  
blah_ – thinking_**  
Blah**_ - flashback

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

At the Lennoxes, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Prowl were hard at work on the shed. Chromia was playing with Aurora in the back yard. Will and Sarah watched Annabelle play with them. "Isn't that cute Will?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." he agreed.

"Tag, 'Rora!" The little sparkling clicked happily. She stood and chased after Annabelle.

"Hey Ironhide, I think you need a bigger berth now for you and Chromia." Prowl said.

Ironhide stopped working on the energon dispenser he was hooking up to the wall. "Yeah, one that's closer to the size of the one back at base. I think Wheeljack's working on that. Right now, he's putting a crib and play area together."

"I just hope it don't explode on him."

"Prowl... You need to give him more credit. He's older and wiser than you. Just because some of his experiments tend to go wrong, doesn't mean everything he touches will explode into disaster."

"Yes I know." Prowl said.

Ironhide smiled a bit and went back to work. "Yeah, put it down right there, Bumblebee," said Wheeljack. The gold youngling put the new desk in the designated corner. "Okay, Ironhide. Come check out the crib and play area. I want to make sure they're to your liking." The black weapon's master finished the last few connections to the dispenser and came over. Wheeljack smiled. "What you think?"

Ironhide prodded the forcefield on the playpen. "Good job. There's no way she can get out of it. See if you can make the forcefield walls a foot higher. She's already showing curiosity. I don't want her to climb out."

"Okay. What about the crib?"

"Perfect. It's comfortable enough and the forcefield around the frame is the right height and strength."

"Great." Wheeljack moved the crib and playpen to a temporary storage corner. Ironhide went over to where his office area would be and started organizing the work space and the new desk. Wheeljack gave Bumblebee the job of childproofing things in the shed. Aurora chased Annabelle inside the shed, still trying to catch her from before. Chromia, Sarah, and Will were running after. The loud noises and hustle and bustle caught their attention. The game of tag was forgotten for the moment. They saw the bigger mechs working inside said shed. Aurora giggled happily when she saw her father. She started running right over to him. Annabelle watched the mechs work and decided Wheeljack was the most interesting. Will went after her. Chromia chased after Aurora.

"Come back Anne." Will said.

"Jackie! Whatcha workin on? Can I see? Can I see? Can I see?" Annabelle asked energetically. She started to climb up his leg, startling him. He dropped the pen he was using to write berth plans on a data pad. Aurora kept Ironhide in sight. She clicked and whirred, rushing towards the boxes of stuff and the desk.

"Aurora, come back here." Chromia called out to her daughter.

She did not hear her mother, her senses focused on one thing. Ironhide looked up from his work and noticed Aurora coming towards him. He stood tall and still. He looked right at his running daughter. "Aurora! Stop!" he called with a stern yell. Answering the order of her sire, she stopped running with her foot forward. Because she hadn't learned to come to a complete balanced stop, the force threw her onto her aft. She skidded right up to his foot. Annabelle looked on from Wheeljack's hand, as did everyone else. Aurora only stared up at her father. Ironhide stared back, hands on his hips. Aurora blinked. She clicked up at him. He bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He held her little face up to his and rapped her hard on the nose with his finger. "You do NOT run away from your mother. And you do NOT bother me when I'm busy." Aurora clicked sadly. "Don't be like that with me. You're in trouble." He carried her over to the storage corner. He put her in the empty play pen and walked away. Aurora started to click a bit upset.

Ironhide ignored her, going back over to his new office area and getting back to work. Chromia sighed. "It was only a matter of time before she got herself into trouble." Her spark sank a bit to see and feel Aurora sobbing. Sarah patted her leg. "First Time Outs are always hard." Annabelle looked upset as well. Her head was hung low as Wheeljack set her down on the ground. She trudged over to an empty chair in a corner and sat in it. Sarah came over with a smile.

"Me sorry." Annabelle said.

"Sorry for what?" Sarah asked sternly.

"For running from daddy... And for not listening..." Sarah patted her on the head and kissed her.

"That's a good girl. Now, go play outside and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE."

"Yes mommy," she said with a small smile. Sarah watched as Annabelle went over to her swing Will had built for her. She went over and watched her. Will joined her. Chromia watched the other mechs work and kept looking towards Aurora. Her cries had quieted to whimpers.

"I remember my first time out." Prowl said.

"You had a time out?" Bumblebee asked.

"What? You think I started out this way as a sparkling? All sparklings don't start out proper you know." Prowl said.

"...Oh... I just thought..."

"We're all taught right from wrong, even if it comes a bit naturally." Bumblebee giggled a bit. "It wasn't funny when it happened, Bee."

"So what did happen?" Ironhide chuckled at the conversation.

"I thought I could fly so I climbed up a shelf."

"Oh slag! Where you okay?"

Ironhide laughed outright. "The worst thing that was hurt was his pride. You were adorable, sulking on the floor." Bumblebee laughed outright.

"...I-Ironhide...you...you just said adorable!"

"Your father would have been proud if he could have seen you."

"What, proud that I though I could fly like him?" Prowl said.

Ironhide nodded. "You bet. He would have loved to see you try. It would have made him happy that you looked up to him so much."

"Wait, your father could fly?" Will asked.

"Yes. Hard to tell since I'm a ground type." Prowl said.

"His father was a cybertronian fighter jet," said Ironhide.

"...Wow... So...how come we haven't met him? He hiding somewhere at base?"

Prowl looked sadly away. "My father had been missing since I was a sparkling."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry... I know what it's like to have someone MIA."

Sarah came up with a sleeping Annabelle. "I think that's enough fun for one day. It's getting late."

"Yeah I believe so." Will said.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee helped clean up. Ironhide got Aurora out of the playpen. She looked at him sadly. "Don't look at me like that. You were in trouble. Running from your mother is bad, very bad. Bothering me when I'm working is dangerous." She whimpered. He smiled and tickled her stomach plating. Chromia came over with a smile.

"Well, you handled her nicely, Dad," she said as she nuzzled against Ironhide. He smiled down at her. He hugged Aurora against his chest, letting her nuzzle against him.

"See? I still love you," he spoke softly to her. Aurora clicked softly.

Ironhide smiled at her, kissing her helm. Annabelle cuddled against Sarah. Will kissed her on her head. "Sweet dreams, little Anne." Prowl watched both of them sadly.

"Prowl? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"...Father..." he spoke mostly to himself.

Wheeljack took hold of Aurora as Chromia, Will, Sarah, and Annabelle climbed into a transformed Ironhide. He gave Chromia the now asleep Aurora as she sat in the driver's seat. "Have a safe trip back. I'll lock up." Bumblebee went forward to give Prowl a hug, but Prowl transformed and drove off instead. "Bee, Prowl alright?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"I don't think so..." he said worriedly. "I think he really misses his dad."

Wheeljack sighed sadly. He put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "He was orphaned very young. His father is all he has. Go on after him, Bee. He could use a close friend right now."

"Sure thing Wheeljack." He smiled as Bumblebee drove off.

* * *

Once everyone was back at base, Aurora and Annabelle were being put to bed for the night. Bumblebee roamed the halls, looking for Prowl. He found him in the command center, typing madly at the computers. Occasionally, a red window with flashing letters "NO SIGNAL FOUND" would pop up. Prowl would growl and type again. "Prowl?" Bumblebee asked calmly as he walked up.

"What?" he almost spat.

Bumblebee nearly jump out of his armor but calmed himself down. "You okay?"

Prowl turned to look at Bumblebee. "Bee...I...I'm sorry I snapped. You can come sit next to me if you want." Bumblebee nodded as he came over and sat in a chair next to him.

"You're looking for him...aren't you?" he asked solemnly. "NO SIGNAL FOUND" flashed on the monitors again.

"Yes..." Prowl said sadly.

Bumblebee scooted the chair closer and hugged him. "He's out there somewhere...I know he is."

"I hope so Bee..." Prowl said "I wonder if he will recognized me if he saw me."

"Of course he will," Bumblebee smiled. "Progenitors never forget their sparklings, no matter how old they get or how they change."

"I hope so..."

Bumblebee hugged him tighter. "Don't lose that. I'm sure he's been trying to get to you all this time. At least you know he's alive. You would have felt it if he died." Prowl just nodded. Bumblebee let go and typed in his own coordinates. Prowl slowly smiled at him. Bumblebee smiled back. They both soon watched the screen. "NO SIGNAL FOUND" Prowl sighed sadly. "Don't worry. We'll just keep looking, okay?"

"Thanks Bee..."

"No problem. I'll stay here all night if I have to." Prowl smiled at him again. Bumblebee just smiled back.

* * *

The next morning, Ironhide and Wheeljack went looking for their two helpers. They found them fast asleep in the command center. "Well...didn't see that coming..." Ironhide smiled.

"I wonder what they were doing here all night."

"I'll give you a hint," smiled Ironhide.

"Oh..." Wheeljack said, finally getting it with a smile of his own.

"Bee... He takes friendship seriously..." Ironhide sighed happily as he went over to Prowl.

"Yeah... That was so nice of him. He took my advice and it helped." He carefully picked Bumblebee up out of the chair and into his arms. "We should let them sleep in a little while."

"I totally agree," Ironhide smiled, doing the same with Prowl. They carried the two sleeping mechs out of the room and down the hall. Each were placed in their respective berths in their quarters.

"I guess we have to find new helpers today." Wheeljack said.

"No... Don't worry about it. Most of the work was done yesterday. You and I can manage on our own. I can do a lot."

"Okay if you say so." Wheeljack said.

"I do. I'll go tell Chromia that I can't spend time with Aurora today."

"I'm sure she will understand." Wheeljack said. Ironhide nodded. Wheeljack separated from him, going to the Rec Room to get some morning energon. Ironhide headed towards his quarters where Chromia was with their sparkling. He walked in just as Chromia was giving Aurora her morning bottle.

"Hey there's my two lovely ladies."

"Hello, dad," Chromia smiled.

"I can't hang with our sparkling today, Mia." Ironhide said "Me and Wheeljack need to finish up the shed."

"Oh I see." Chromia said "Prowl and Bumblebee not helping today?"

"Apparently they were up all night trying to find him."

"...Poor Prowl..."

"Yeah I guess with me being a father now Prowl is getting desperate."

"I wouldn't say that. He just misses him more. He knows you still care about him. He wouldn't have gotten through the loss of his mother if it weren't for you." Aurora hiccupped and reached out her hands to her sire with a happy click. Ironhide couldn't help but smile as he took her into his arms.

"I can't imagine our little femme all alone like that. I hope he finds him soon. It's not like Stalker to be gone all this time."

"He must have a reason for being gone so long."

"I just hope it isn't a bad one." Aurora clicked worriedly up at her father. "Your dad's just worried about an old friend," he cooed. She chirped and nuzzled against him. He smiled and kissed her helm. He gave her back to Chromia at her dismay. "I'm sorry, Aurora. I have big mech things to do. You'll have to stay with your mother today."

Aurora clicked sadly. "Let's see if your new little human friend is up." Chromia said with a smile. The trick didn't work as her clicks turned into whimpers. "The sooner you father is done the sooner you can be with him."

She let out a sob. Ironhide sighed heavily and took her back into his arms. He rubbed her helm and brought her face to look at him. "I have to go. When I'm done, you and your mother will come to live with me and Annabelle." She still cried. He gently wiped the tears from her optics. "It's just for the day. I'll be back. I need you to be strong for me. Be good for your mother, okay?" Aurora started to sniffle. "Come on, be a big femme for me. It would be very boring for you. I know you'd rather stay here and play with Annabelle." Aurora nuzzled into him. Ironhide hugged her close and then locked optics with her. "I have to give you to your mother now. You be a good, strong femme and don't cry." He handed her over. "Be good," he said with a kiss to her helm. Aurora clicked a bit at him. "I'll come back, I promise," he said as he pat her on the head. Aurora waved and watched him go, holding him to his promise.

* * *

While Ironhide and Wheeljack worked on finishing up the shed, Prowl slowly woke up. He noticed he wasn't in the command room anymore but his room. He looked around a bit confused, but then guessed that Ironhide or Optimus had carried him there. "Ironhide!" He practically jumped off the berth, rushing out of his room and down the hall. He saw Optimus on his way through the Recreation Room. "Prime, where's Ironhide?" He asked as he ran up to his leader.

"Ironhide and Wheeljack already headed out. They've been working for three earth hours."

"Three Earth... I have to go..."

"Prowl, Ironhide said he and Wheeljack will be fine finishing up."

"They said that?"

"Yes, they said that. They aren't angry with you. You can still go if you wish to, but I'm not making you."

"Thank you, sir." Prowl left the room. Instead of racing over the Lennoxes to apologize and help, he went back to his room. In his room, he used his own personal computer to look for Stalker again. The dreaded "Signal Not Found" came up a couple of times again. Prowl sighed. "...I wish I knew where you were..." Prowl was just about to turn from the screen and go to the Lennoxes until his computer made a beeping sound. "Targeting Signal" flashed on the screen. Prowl's optics widened in shock as he saw the words flash. "OPTIMUS!" he shouted as he ran out of his room and down the hall.

* * *

Later on, Ironhide and Wheeljack returned to base after finishing off fixing the shed. '_Ironhide, Wheeljack. Return to base, even if you aren't finished. A new arrival is coming._'

'_We're heading there right now. Who is coming anyways?_' Wheeljack asked.

'_Ask Ironhide,_' Optimus radioed with a smile. '_He'll know._'

Wheeljack looked over at the weapon specialist a bit confused. "I'll explain on the way Wheeljack." He just shrugged.

* * *

Bumblebee rushed to get Sam and Mikeala when Prowl told him the news. He was very happy for his best friend. A lot of other Autobots were being radioed in as well. The two teens were waiting for him when he got to Sam's house. "So, what's all the excitement about Bee?" Sam asked.

"A new arrival's coming." Bumblebee said happily.

"Oh. You seem really happy about it," said Mikeala. "Someone you know?"

"No," Bumblebee almost squeaked. "Prowl found his father!"

"I didn't even know he had a father..." said Sam.

"He does." Bumblebee said "He was just been missing."

"Well, that's good then."

"I'm happy for him," smiled Mikeala, thinking of her own father.

Bumblebee openes his door for them. "Come on. I want to get back to the base in time." Mikeala just smiled and both got inside. Bumblebee practically raced off.

* * *

Wheeljack and Ironhide smiled happily as they pulled up to a mass of Autobots outside the base. "Quite a welcoming party," smiled Wheeljack.

"You bet," replied Ironhide. Aurora started to click happily when she saw her father. Ironhide came over and took her into his arms. "Missed me huh?" She cuddled into him. He smiled as he hugged Chromia with a free arm.

All the Autobots and humans stood outside of the base. They were all unsure about the huge Boing-747 that was nearing them. Prowl stare at bit, his doorwings held high. Once the plane touched down and started to transformed Prowl held a hand out before anyone took out their weapons. He recognized the feeling in his spark, a familiar feeling he haven't felt in a long time. The transformer's frame was covered with very old battle scars, more then Ironhide was sporting. Once the Cybertronian finished transforming, he stood very tall, higher then Optimus stood. He also sported a very familiar face. His face looked a bit like Prowl's, even sported a red chevron. Everyone stare at the newcomer. Ironhide then smiled hugely. "Well I'll be a tubofox's uncle." He said with a laugh.

"You know him Ironhide?" Will asked.

"Yeah he's an old friend of me."

Prowl slowly came up to the flyer that stood before them. The old mech smiled down at him. "Hello Prowl." He said.

Prowl looked like he was going to cry. The mech held his arms out and Prowl suddenly came into his waiting arms. "F-Father..."

"It's okay Prowl." The mech spoke gently. He then looked over at the other Autobots and the humans with a smile. "Bahh weep graanaa weep nini bong." The humans gave confused looks at their Autobot friends.

"Their species is a bit young to know the universal greeting." Ironhide said with a laugh.

The flyer smiled at him. "Ironhide, how you been old friend."

"Been doing fine. We were a bit worried when you disappeared all those vorns ago, Stalker." Ironhide said "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"I think we have time to hear it."

"Later." Ratchet said as he came up "I would like check on his systems and see if some of those wounds can be fixed up."

"Ratchet? You had just graduated from the Academy when I left," Stalker replied.

"I've learned a lot since then. Some I wish I hadn't." Stalker smiled at him.

"Come on, son. We can catch up on the way inside." Prowl only nodded, still trying not to cry in front of the others. Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Wheeljack tried to follow. Optimus stopped them with a raise of his hand.

"I understand," smiled Ironhide. "Prowl needs some time alone." Optimus just smiled at him. Bumblebee smiled sadly. Wheeljack just shrugged and went over to the humans. They needed to understand who the new arrival was. Optimus went back inside to figure out important things concerning Stalker. Ironhide smiled and took his sparkling into his arms. He carried her over towards the humans so she could play outside. Chromia followed.

* * *

In Medical Bay, Prowl cried into Stalker's chest as he sat next to him on a berth. Ratchet left them alone for a bit, locking Medical Bay for family privacy. Stalker held him close, rubbing his door wings like he did when Prowl was little. "I've been away much too long. I should have been there for you. I'm glad you've welcomed me back so readily. I would have thought you would hate me."

"…H-how…could I…hate you…?"

"I left you and your mother alone like that for years. I…I wasn't there to protect you both. She would still be here if I hadn't left."

"…I-it…wasn't your fault… You were…following orders…"

"I'm sorry, Prowl. I'm sorry I left you all alone."

"…D-don't be… I-Ironhide…l-looked after me…"

"I'm glad for that. I'm glad he was able to help you and raise you. I couldn't live with myself if you had been left truly alone."

"Y-You're…h-here now… Th-that's all…I care about…"

"I'm not going anywhere, anymore. I won't ever leave you again. I've missed out on so much already. It's time to be the father I was supposed to be."

"…_**-sob-**_…"

"…I'm so proud of you, son. You've grown into more than I could ever wish for you. There wasn't one day that went by, that I didn't worry about you. When I felt…felt Moonshine go… I worried so much for you. I wondered who would raise you, who would guide you. I hoped you didn't hate me for leaving you alone with no one to talk to. I spent three long vorns trying to find you. I almost found Ironhide and the young Optimus Prime, but my next mission went wrong. I've spent the last twenty-five vorns as a Prisoner of War. All I could do was think of you more and more. All I could do was try to figure a way out. You kept my hope alive, Prowl."

"…I… I was…l-looking…for you…too… And now…n-now…you're here…" He nuzzled into him, his sobs muffled by the scarred armor.

"…It's alright, son. It's alright," Stalker spoke gently. A tear fell from his optic. He was so overjoyed to be home and reunited with his son, but it pained him to know that he had hurt him so deeply. "…I'm so sorry, Prowl…" he practically whispered to him as he held him close. "…I love you…"

"...F-Father..."

Stalker cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his optics. "Well...I'm sure you have stories to tell me. Why don't you give me an update on what I missed?" Prowl nods and slowly started to tell his father everything. Stalker laughed. "Now son, there is a difference between wings and doors. You took after your mother, being a ground type."

"I know that now..." Prowl said.

"Some things are best learned on our own, even something simple like that. I would have loved to see the look on Ironhide's face. ...Or to have seen you myself..."

"I know..."

"So, have you made any friends? I have a feeling most of those 'Bots out there were there for you." Prowl nodded but then looked saddened. "What is it?"

"...I-I did have a best friend..."

"Did?" Prowl nods sadly. "I'm sorry you lost your only friend, son. Did he die honorably?"

"...Y-Yes..."

"That's good. I'm glad you had someone. Though, I had hoped you would make more friends. Out of all the Autobots, you were only close with one?" he asked more out of concern than curiosity.

"...There are others...but Jazz was the closet..."

"It's a shame I don't get to meet him."

"...He...he would have loved you..."

"Bumblebee! Not yet!" Ratchet was heard from the door way. The golden youngling had managed to push past Ratchet when he opened the doors to talk to him. Prowl quickly tried to wipe the tears in his optics. "Bumblebee!" Ratchet scolded as he ran away from the medic over to where Prowl and Stalker were.

"Prowl! I was worried when you left and didn't come back."

"...It's okay Bee..." Prowl said.

"...You were crying... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Who might you be young one?" Bumblebee then looked up at Stalker.

He looked at him for a moment before bowing his head. "Nice to meet you, Prowl's dad. I'm Bumblebee. He's my best friend."

"Oh?" Stalker said with a smile.

"Yes sir."

"Please, just call me Stalker."

"Yes sir...uh I mean, Stalker."

Stalker chuckled. "Your friend has good manners, son. You're very kind, Bumblebee." He nodded a bit in thanks before looking at Prowl. He was still trying to get the traces of tears off.

"Are you sure you're okay Prowl?" Bumblebee asked.

"...Yeah...fine..."

"You must have really missed Stalker, I can tell. You can't hide your emotions from me Prowl. I know you too well."

Stalker smiled and looked at Prowl. "You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself, especially among your friends. Young Bumblebee cares very much for you."

"I know..."

"It's easy to say that. Just keep your friends close, Prowl. You never know when you might need them."

"I understand, father."

"Forgive me for giving you speeches you've already heard from when you were a sparkling. I haven't seen you since then and I'm just trying to pick up where I left off."

"It's okay father."

Stalker smiled. "Why don't you go with Bumblebee. I believe I have an appointment with your medic. We can catch up more once I'm done."

"Okay..." Prowl said as he hug him one more time.

Stalker smiled, hugging him back. "Go on now." Prowl nods and follows Bumblebee out of the room. "Bumblebee's closer than you think, son," he spoke to himself. Ratchet came over.

"By the looks of these scars you went through a lot." Ratchet said as he started to check him over.

"We had a fine medic under Sentinal. She made sure everyone was in good health. All of my injuries are due to being a Prisoner of War."

"I can tell." Ratchet said. Stalker barely flinched as he was carefully poked and prodded. "Primus! Some of these are practically all the way through!"

"Unfortunately I've gotten used them. They don't hardly hurt anymore."

"I'm surprised you haven't off lined with some of them infected as they are."

"Oh my..."

"Just how long were you there?"

Stalker winced painfully as an old wing injury was examined. "I was in a prison camp on a foriegn planet. It was one of the few Decepticon secret bases used for particularly useful or stubborn underlings. There were a few Autobots the 'Cons had managed to take there as well. They had very small energon rations. The aliens they had working for them used an uncommon language. Lucky for me I could understand it. They kept us alive as needed. There was no real care there." Ratchet almost purged his tanks in disgust. He cursed under his breath as he finished examining Stalker. There was an angry tinge to his optics as he ran internal scans. "Is something wrong?" Stalker asked.

"I've seen worse...but not much worse... Slaggin' merciless 'Cons..."

"It is an unfortunate reality of war. I knew things and could compile top notch strategies. They tried everything to get that out of me."

"You're systems are running much lower than even a sick mech's should. There's connections where there shouldn't be from self preservation."

"As long as it can be fixed. Please, don't tell Prowl about this. It would devastate him to learn that I've been suffering for eighteen vorns."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet said.

"I'm sure. All he needs to know is that I was a P.O.W and now I'm safely home. It's hard enough that I left him for two vorns only to be stalled another eighteen in a cruel state. It's too much for him to bear. When he asks, I will tell him myself."

"If that is what you want."

Stalker smiled. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you. Optimus is blessed to have such a great medic and a great friend."

"I try my best." Ratchet said.

"You do more than try. There's a genuine kindness and concern. You also have the strength to live for others and exhaust your spark if need be. Some medics don't have that strength, especially the young ones. Others, it takes almost an entire lifestream to gain that strength."

"Thanks." Ratchet said.

"I'm only speaking the truth from what I know. Lightening almost broke once. She had her first death followed by a patient with a life threatening injury. If it weren't for her friends sticking by and few kind words of advice from me, her patient would have died. She would have given up being a medic or worse, offlined herself."

"She was one of my teachers." Ratchet said.

"So, she took a break from work to teach. That's good. She needed a less stressful environment for a while. She's one of the best to learn from. She wasn't called Lightening for nothing," Stalker smiled.

Ratchet smiled too. "Well…that's enough story telling for now. I need to do my job. It will be easier and less stress if you were offline."

"A long rest sounds good. I haven't had proper sleep in a long time." Stalker closed his optics. He smiled as he remembered Prowl as a sparkling. His old, tired body gladly gave in to a deep sleep. Ratchet gave him a small dose of sedative to be sure he would stay asleep. He also connected him to a small energon line to reenergize his deprived body and keep him alive during his work. He sighed heavily. This was going to take a LONG time, but Stalker deserved every bit of it. The first thing he did once Stalker was safely asleep was go into the supply closet in his office. He would need a lot of spare parts and spare metal.

* * *

"Say, Ironhide can you tell me more about Prowl's father?" Will asked as they watched their children play together.

"Sure, what you want to know?"

"Anything and everything. Like for starters, what was that weird thing he said when he got here?"

"Oh that. That's the universal greeting."

"Never heard of it."

"Your species is too young to know of it. You see one of Stalker's jobs was an interpreter. He knows lots of alien languages and the greeting is what all species in the universe know. Since your species didn't know of other life in your solar system you didn't know the greeting."

"Oh I see."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah. If he's so big why isn't Prowl that tall?"

"Because of his mother. She was about the same size as Chromia so Prowl's not as tall as his father. But he got the wing trait from him even though he's a ground type like his mother."

"That makes sense," said Sarah. "Sometimes family traits do that."

Ironhide nodded. "When Stalker went missing it worried Moonshine a lot but she hardly had showed it with Prowl around."

"She was a good, strong mother," Sarah smiled.

"Yes she was. She always make sure Prowl was taken care of first." Chromia smiled. Ironhide looked down when he felt something on his leg. Aurora was trying to climb up into his lap. A smile appeared on his face. He reached down to help her but, she clicked in protest and batted his hands away. "I see...you want to do it yourself huh?" he said, smiling proudly to see her struggle. Annabelle and the others watched.

She clicked and chirped with determination, continuing the climb. "That's my girl, you can do it," smiled Chromia. "You're strong." She got to his knee and clicked loudly as she fought to pull herself up onto his thigh. Ironhide just smiled watching her. She reached one hand to give herself a big push up, but lost her grip. She fell back, grasping the air in an attempt to right herself. Her legs let go of Ironhide's leg, having lost their upper body leverage. She would have tumblebed down his leg and hit his foot hard if a strong hand hadn't caught her. She looked up to see who had rescued her.

She pouted in frustration to see her father looking at her, his hand holding her there. He set her down next to his foot. "Go on and try again. You can do it." Aurora clicked again and started to try it again. Everyone watched intently as she got up to his knee again. This time, she scooted up and landed sprawled out on his thigh. Ironhide smiled. He picked her up and sat her more gracefully in his lap. He rubbed her helm. "I knew you could do it." Annabelle clapped happily.

Chromia bent over and kissed her on the helm. "That's my strong little femme." Aurora clicked and whirred happily, nuzzling against Ironhide.

She pouted all the sudden. "What? You did it all by yourself. I didn't help," Ironhide said, trying to figure out what was wrong. She started to whimper. Chromia smiled and subspaced a bottle.

"I think somebody's hungry," she cooed. "And you used up so much energy to climb all by yourself." Aurora's optics brightened as she reached for the bottle. Aurora grabbed it tightly with her little hands, resting comfortably against her sire.

"You make one good father, Ironhide." Will said with a smile.

"I do my best," he smiled back.

"I always knew deep down he was a sweet spark," Chromia smirked.

"I second that," smiled Sarah.

"Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed with delight as she jumped up into his lap.

"Hey Annie." Will said with a smile. She hugged him and sat happily in his lap.

Aurora hiccuped cutely. Ironhide smiled, rubbing her back to help the fine grade digest a little. "Oh, 'Mia...I have good news."

"Oh?"

"Jack and I finished my shed today."

"Yea! I'onhide stay! Miss Chwomia and 'Rora come live with us!"

"Yes Annabelle." Will said with a smile. She smiled. Bumblebee walked in with Prowl.

"Hello," smiled Bumblebee as he saw both families sitting in the Rec Room. "Awww, Aurora's so cute."

"Yes she is." Ironhide said with a smile.

Her little optics watched Bumblebee curiously as he sat next to Chromia. She dropped her finished bottle and crawled over Ironhide's other leg. She sat in her mother's lap and stared at Bumblebee with curiosity. "Hey there little one." Bumblebee said with a smile.

She studied him for a moment before reaching out little hands. "Oh, you want your uncle Bee now?" Chromia asked. She just whined, reaching out her arms. Bumblebee took her into his arms.

She clicked and whired up at him as he happily held her. She explored his headlights a bit before reaching up and pulling on his chest armor. She started to pull hard, exploring what it could do. "...Hey...quit that..." Bumblebee winced a bit, trying to pull her hand away.

"Aurora..." Ironhide scolded. "Be nice to your Uncle Bumblebee."

She pouted up at Bumblebee's pained smile and let go. She gently pat his chest and chirped an apology. He pat her on the head. "It's okay." She clicked happily. He smiled down at her and tickled her stomach plating. Prowl smiled a bit at this.

Aurora giggled happily. "Bee...you might want to stop," Chromia warned. "She did just eat."

"Good idea," he said, stopping. "She wouldn't be happy if she got sick." Aurora wondered why Bumblebee stopped a moment, but a hiccup told her why. She clicked and nuzzled against him. She chirped happily, a yawn sneaking its way out.

"It's someone's nap time," smiled Chromia. Another yawn and Aurora was fast asleep in her uncle's arms.

"I think it's someone else's too," smiled Sarah as Annabelle was fast asleep in Will's lap. Prowl smiled at the scene and went towards Medical Bay to see his own father.

* * *

When he got there he notices the doors were closed and he got a bit worried. He knocked on the door. "Give me a minute!" was the muffled reply. Prowl waited a bit anxiously until Ratchet finally opened the doors.

"Ratchet..." Prowl started.

"He's fine, Prowl. It's taking me a long time, but he's fine. There's a lot of old war injuries."

"Are you sure?"

He put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about him. He's going to be fine."

"But I can't help it..." Prowl said.

"I know. You haven't seen him for most of your lifestream and you just got reunited with him. I'd be a little worried too. Just let me do my job and I promise you'll have your father back in one piece."

Prowl nods a bit. "T-Thanks Ratchet..."

He smiled. "Go get some rest. You had a long night last night and an exciting day today."

"Okay..." Ratchet smiled as he walked away. He waited until Prowl was out of sight before going back in. He sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't quite halfway done yet. It would be a long night and he hadn't had one in awhile. He walked back over to where Stalker laid.

He took a deep breath. "Primus guide me and give me strength," he sighed before getting back to re wiring connections and repairing old lines.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

In the middle of the night, Wheeljack was on his way to his quarters after tinkering away in his lab. He passed the Medical Bay doors and saw that they were still closed. "Must be pulling an all nighter. I'll see if he needs anything before I recharge for the night." He opened the doors and tried not to laugh. Inside, Ratchet was fast asleep with his head against the side of the repair berth. His hand had fallen open, one of his tools not far from him on the ground. That's when Wheeljack notice who was still on the berth. "So...this is where Stalker disappeared to," he said with a smile. "Same old, Ratch. Never quitting until the job gets done. He looked at Ratchet's work to see if he could take over or help. "Holy cogs...a complete overhaul all by yourself? You could have asked me..." He carefully lifted Ratchet off the berth and gently dragged him into his office which had a door to his quarters. He carefully situated him onto his berth and left him to rest. "I still got a few earth hours left in me." He subspaced an energon snack saved for emergencies. He let the doors in the CMO's office lock behind him before coming out and examining where he should start.

* * *

The next morning Ratchet walked out of his office. He was unsure how he had gotten in his berth in the first place. He smiled to see Wheeljack trying to stay awake. He came over to him. "Jack."

He jumped a bit. "Oh...hi Ratchet. Sleep well?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"So...you just came in and took over for me?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks."

"...I-I'm sor...wait... What?"

"Thanks, Jack," he said as he slapped him on the shoulder. "I needed the rest. I haven't worked all through the night in a while."

"What are friends for?"

"Exactly. Now, I think it's time YOU got the rest."

"Are you sure you don't need my help...?" Wheeljack ask with a yawn.

"You've already helped a lot. You've been up all night. Get some sleep. I can take over now." Wheeljack yawns again. "C'mon. I'll take you."

"Will Stalker be fine?"

"Yeah. He's unconscious." Wheeljack yawns again. Ratchet smiled and led him out into the hallway. He locked the doors behind him and helped Wheeljack to his quarters.

* * *

At Wheeljack's door, he went limp and Ratchet had to carry him inside. He laid him down on his berth and then let the door close behind him. "Rest well, old friend." As he headed back to medbay, he ran into Prowl. "Morning, Prowl."

"Ratchet..." Prowl started after he gave a nod of a greeting "How's my dad?"

"Still stable. I should be done sometime this afternoon." Prowl looked a bit worried but nodded slowly. "Like I said, he'll be fine. He just has a lot of old injuries."

"I'm sorry Ratchet it's just..."

"I understand completely."

Prowl smiled a bit. "I guess I should see Ironhide before he, Chromia and Aurora leave with the Lennoxes."

"Yeah. Give them a send off," Ratchet smiled. Prowl nods and started to leave. Ratchet smiled and got right back to Medical Bay. He closed the doors and went back to work. He began closing up Stalker's chest from the inside out, having repaired all the connections and few internal wounds. He was just about to reactivate one last fuel line when a familiar alarm rang throughout the base. "Slaggit!"

* * *

He closed up the line and checked everything. He dashed out of Medical with a heavy sigh. He was met with other mechs rushing to battle. "Is it that pain in the aft, slag of a seeker again?" Ratchet asked one of the others.

"We believe so." Prowl said.

Ratchet growled. "...Great..."

"Don't worry, we'll force him to surrender," said Bumblebee.

"Easy Bee, you can't take him on your own," said Ironhide.

"Where are...?" Prowl started to ask.

"Safely locked in my quarters. Took some convincing with Mia though."

Ratchet laughed a bit. "I bet." Ironhide just sighed as they rushed outside to greet the other Autobots. Optimus smiled at them.

"Get ready, Autobots."

"Feh! You cannot defeat me! I have reinforcements!"

"So do we!" called Optimus. "Autobots! Hold them back!"

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, attack from the air!"

"Wheeljack! Try and take them down!" called Prowl.

"You punks! You aren't going to destroy us so easily!" Ironhide cried, firing his cannons.

He grazed both seekers' wings. "You stupid Autobot!" growled Thundercracker as he went into a dive.

"How dare you!"

Starscream was too busy fighting Optimus Prime to notice his trine's calls. "You won't stop me!"

"You'll never be the leader Megatron was!"

"Ah! That old scrap heap got my wing!" Thundercracker raged. "You slagger!"

"I've got you!" Skywarp replied as he warped under Thundercracker to guide him down to safety.

Optimus easily pinned Starscream. "Megatron lasted twice as long in battle."

"How DARE you speak his name in front of me! Or compare me to him!" Starscream growled.

"Give up. I don't want to destroy you, you're not worth it."

"NEVER!" he replied with well placed kick. He succeeded in catching Optimus off guard just enough to get out from under him.

* * *

While the Autobots were busy fighting the Decepticons outside the base, Chromia protected the humans and her sparkling. All of them were in a lock down room used for emergency situations. She was trying to keep Aurora calm. The little purple femme could sense her father's pain, anger, worry, and frustration. Annabelle kept close to Will and Sarah. "I hope everything is alright out there." Sarah said.

"With that monsterous mech of mine, they will be. Optimus can hold his own as well. We'll be safe here until they send those 'Cons away 'with their tails between their legs' as you humans would say." Aurora whimpered and started to cry as she felt Ironhide land roughly from a well aimed cannon shot. "Sssshhhh, mommy knows," Chromia soothed as she rocked her a bit. "Your daddy's tough. He'll be alright."

"I'onhide okay?"

"He's kicking some major butt out there, Ann. Nothing can hurt him," Will said.

Annabelle only nodded, huddling close to her father. Aurora cuddled into her mother, relaxing a bit with her comforting spark so close. She couldn't help but whimper in worry for her sire though. "Daddy will be okay, don't you worry." The group didn't hear the small footsteps walk by the big blast door of the room they were in. The footsteps belonged to a human-sized, Decepticon drone sent out shortly after the battle started. It was sent out to steal much needed medical supplies from the Medical Bay.

* * *

The drone surveyed the areas of the base as it walked down the hall towards Medical. It disabled the security systems along the way. It stopped and analyzed the locked double doors to the Medical Bay. It's red optics gleamed before it started hacking open the door. The right door, or rather what was left of it, clanged open against the wall as the drone came in. It ran over to the supply cabinets, busting them open and grabbing what it could. The noise caused Stalker to slowly wake. Vorns of being trapped in a cell having trained him to react caused him to awaken in a sense of defense. He slowly sat up and looked around. He could see the drone making a mess of the Medical Bay. He lost all awareness of his medical state and got off the berth. He hid defensively behind it, ignoring the pulled out energon line and closing his chest manually. All he could think of was to fight off the intruder and protect anyone else who might still be in the base. The drone lost concentration as alarms rang out from the machines that had been keeping tabs on Stalker. _That's right, come this way..._ The drone came closer. Stalker waited, coughing from his still weak systems. His breathing was labored because that one last fuel line was still turned off, causing trouble for the rest of his systems. He crept to the other side of the berth and grabbed the nearest tool to use as a weapon. He held the laser scalpel like a dagger, waiting for the drone to get within striking distance. The drone surveyed the area around the berth and then hopped onto it. As it was distracted by the alarms and its own curiosity, Stalker struck. He jumped onto the berth, tackled the drone and sliced off its head with the scalpel. He collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. The few new welds he had started to come undone. He could barely make out two sets of feet rushing down the hall towards him. Suddenly Ratchet ran in followed closely by Prowl.

"What in-...?"

"DAD!"

"...Th-there was... a-an...intruder..."

"Little slagger made a mess of my MedBay..." Ratchet growled. Prowl was looking worried at the shape Stalker was in.

He was coughing and fighting to stay awake. "...Wh-what... ...H-happened...o-out...there...? ...Th-the...De-...'Cons...attack...?"

"How is he holding up, Prowl?" Ratchet asked as he was cleaning up the mess the drone had left.

"...Not very good..." he said worriedly, taking a strong hold on Stalker's hand.

"...Wh-what are you...talking...about...? I-I...I'm...fine..." he replied as he tried to stand on his own. He managed to stand, using the berth as support. He slowly put a weak foot forward and tried to walk.

Prowl quickly took a hold of his arm. "No Dad, don't push it please..." Prowl was very worried about his father.

Ratchet came over, deciding to finish cleaning later. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"...I'm f-fine..."

"I'll be the judge of that." He came over not a moment too soon. Stalker lost his balance and almost fell.

"Dad!"

Ratchet had caught him with steady hands. "You don't have to push yourself. This isn't the War and it's most definitely NOT a prison cell."

"...I...guess you're right..." Stalker coughed. "...V-vorns of...war...and...str-struggle...can m-make...a mech...stubborn..."

"I see where you get it from, Prowl." Ratchet said. He blushed as Stalker laughed. He regretted it as he coughed up a bit of energon. "Take it easy," Ratchet said as he led Stalker back over to the berth and helped him sit.

Prowl came closer, still very worried. "Dad..."

"I'll be fine... I just need...more rest..." Prowl looked like he was going to cry. "I'm not going to die, Prowl."

"I know...but..."

"I'll be fine, son..."

"Especially if you don't get up again. I'm confident there won't be anymore distractions or intrusions." Stalker laid back down and let Ratchet reconnect the energon line. He sighed as the liquid nutrients made his weak body feel better. Prowl stayed close. Stalker reached out a hand to him. Prowl took his father's hand into his, his optics still tried to hold back tears.

"You...worry...too much... Every-thing's going to...be alright. You know...I'm in good hands... With more rest...I'll be...good as new..."

"I'm sorry dad... It's just when mom died..."

"I know..." he said, squeezing Prowl's hand. "I'm here now..."

"I know..."

Stalker smiled at him. "Well...as touching and spark-warming as this is, I need my patient to rest while I finish up." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, can I stay?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Please?"

Ratchet thought for a moment. He rarely saw this side of Prowl. "If it makes you feel better, you can stay." Prowl smiled a bit. Ratchet smiled in return. Stalker fell asleep with one last deep intake. Ratchet took the cue and gave him a small dose seditive yet again. "Feel free to come and go as you need to Prowl. I won't force you to stay here." Prowl nods. Ratchet got back to work, reactivating the last fuel line like he had intended before the battle.

"Ratchet...what do you think the 'Cons wanted from you Medical Bay?"

"Spare parts, supplies, equipment. Primus knows Hook is probably complaining Starscream's audios into disrepair."

"What?"

"I believe the human expression is 'talking his ears off'. It basically means Starscream is probably going crazy with Hook's constant complaining. I'm pretty sure they don't have a very good Medical Bay, or even have one to begin with. Starscream may be a good scientist, but that's not a good substitute for a good medic."

"I guess." Prowl said as he slowly looked around the messed up area.

"Even the Decepticons need medical attention if they want to stay alive. Starscream isn't THAT sparkless. He values his men more than Megatron ever did."

"I know but something is bugging my circuits, like there's something more to this."

"Hmm, there probably is. Starscream's trying to create an uprising to prove himself. That or he might be trying to resurrect Megatron."

"I hope it's the first one." Prowl said.

"So do I, Prowl," Ratchet replied as he worked on cleaning out one of the older and bigger infections. Prowl looked back at his father. He was sleeping peacefully as Ratchet's gentle hands worked on him. Optimus and Ironhide came in.

"What happened here?" Ironhide said.

"Starscream sent a drone to steal supplies," Prowl answered, knowing Ratchet was too busy to reply at the moment.

"I should have noticed," Optimus sighed.

"Little slagger sure made a mess of the place."

"If you're not here for any injuries, then you can help by lessening that mess," Ratchet's muffled voice was heard.

"Prowl, can you report on the incident?"

"Well, from what my father and Ratchet told me, I can provide a little. My father was awakened by the intrusion and subsequently destroyed the drone. Ratchet and I found him struggling to stand."

"He'll be alright now?"

"Yes sir," Prowl nodded. "Now that Ratchet's tending to him. He sustained some injuries from the intrusion, but not much."

Ironhide smiled. "Nothing can keep old Stalker down. I'm glad he'll be alright."

"I wasn't kidding, Ironhide. I'm a little busy right now and I could use the help."

"Hey!" he retorted.

"I won't have any disruptions. If you're not going to help, then direct yourself to the exit."

"You can't boss me around like that," Ironhide retorted, one of his cannons whirring.

"Stand down, Ironhide," Optimus chuckled. "He's not ordering you to do anything and now's not the time for your friendly bickering."

Ironhide sighed heavily and powered down his cannon. "We'll finish our conversation later, Doc Bot," he almost growled. Optimus just laughed. Those two had an interesting friendship. Prowl sighed heavily at the matter. Sometimes Ironhide could be a bit too gun ho. He looked at Optimus. Now he could actually see that the leader of the Autobots looked pretty banged up. Starscream must have given him a good fight out there.

"Are you okay sir?" Prowl asked.

"I'm alright, Prowl. Just a few scratches. I've had worse injuries."

"Give me a moment, Prime. Make yourself comfortable in the mean time." Prowl watched as Ratchet finished closing up the old wound he was working on. He cleaned up a little and came over to the berth Optimus was sitting on. He checked him over and did a few internal scans. "You walked away with hardly a scratch, like you always do. Shouldn't take long." He was able to quickly and painlessly repair all the minor scratches, chips, and small injuries.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus said.

"It's my job. Someone has to keep everyone here in once piece."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else," Optimus said as he stood. He looked towards Stalker. "How is he?"

"He should be fine after a good rest." Ratchet said.

"That's good."

"I just have to finish up a few things and he'll be good as new." Optimus nodded before taking his leave. Prowl watched worriedly as Ratchet went back to fixing up Stalker. He found a berth nearby and sat down on it. While Ratchet worked, Ironhide was moving his family into their newly remolded home.

* * *

Aurora bounced around the shed, letting curiosity get the best of her. Chromia kept a close eye on her as she arranged a few of her things. Ironhide watched the little femme worriedly from time to time. He flinched and looked at her quickly every time she chirped from a fall or bump. Chromia pulled his face away and kissed him. He sighed heavily. "Don't worry so much. She's a resilient femme. Are you forgetting who her parents are?"

"...No..." he sighed.

"She'll be alright. She'll let us know if she need us." He sighed heavily. She smiled a kissed him again. He smiled at her and then suddenly looked down as he felt something climbing on his leg. Aurora blinked up at him with blue optics as she held onto his knee. Ironhide couldn't help but smile down at her. He took her into his arms. She whirred and nuzzled into him. "See what I mean, dear?"

"I guess so." Ironhide said with a smile.

Chromia smiled. "I know you're nervous because she's our first. It's hard to care for something so small and fragile. It's all so new being a parent. Especially for a big, strong, tough mech like you," she cooed playfully. Ironhide smiled at his mate. Both looked down when it was quiet. "Will you look at that," smiled Chromia. "Looks like daddy is the favorite." He smiled down at her. "Why don't you put her to bed? I can finish up here."

Ironhide smiled. "Okay Mia." he said as he headed to the crib. It was in the corner next to their shared berth. He laid her down in the plush crib and covered her with the purple blanket. He put a small, stuffed bear next to her. He smiled at it. Annabelle's mom had helped her make it for the sparkling. It had mismatched fabric, restitched seams, and two different buttons for eyes. There was a hanging mobile Wheeljack had made. Annabelle, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikeala had contributed different pieces to it. There was a tin car painted all different colors with pieces on wrong from Annabelle. There were several copper butterflies with different gems on them from Mikeala. Sam and Bumblebee had put their old baby toys on it. Wheeljack added bells and chimes so it made noise when turned. Aurora cuddled into the blankets and grabbed the bear before settling back down. Ironhide smiled down at his sleeping daughter before walking away. Chromia smiled. Ironhide came over and helped her finish arranging everything.

"Thank you Ironhide, honey." He smiled at her and helped her get some things on the top shelf. She smiled back and put the last few things away. She walked into the center of the house.

"What you thinking about Mia?"

"Come here and see," she smiled. She carefully looked around everywhere. Ironhide smirked and he came over to her. She pulled him close as they both looked around at their new home. "It's lovely, isn't it?" she asked.

"Not as lovely as you."

She blushed at him and punched him playfully. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Hide."

He just smiled at her and took in the shed. "It's looks more like a home now. I like it."

"Me too," smiled Chromia. She was just about to kiss him when Annabelle ran in.

"Ironhide! Chromia!"

"Shhh!" Both almost yelled at her.

"Annabelle, youngling, the baby's sleeping. You have to be quiet okay?" Chromia said sweetly as she knelt down to the small human.

"Me sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled as she pats her on the head. "Just be really quiet okay?"

"Why don't I give you a tour around the place, then we'll go play outside."

"Okie." Annabelle said with a smile. Ironhide smiled and picked her up. He walked her around the whole shed. He showed her the newly installed washracks, the office and workshop area, the lounge area with Aurora's playpen, and the bedroom area. "You guys has a BIG bed," she whispered to Ironhide.

"Well it has to be able to hold the both of us." Ironhide said with a smile.

Annabelle smiled back. She noticed the crib with the mobile. "Ooo..." she said a bit loudly. Aurora whimpered and stirred a bit. Ironhide put a finger to his mouth. "Oh...sorry..." Annabelle whispered. "Can I see her?"

"Okay...but be very still and quiet," he whispered back. Annabelle nodded. He carefully titled her over the crib. Aurora was on her side, cuddled under the blanket. She had the teddy bear clutched in her hand and her thumb in her mouth. She was sleeping peacefully. Annabelle smiled as she looked up at Ironhide. He smiled back. "She's just like you when you were a baby."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You slept a lot and you had a crib too."

"...Yeah... She's cute like me too..." she smiled. Ironhide smiled and set Annabelle on his shoulder. He quietly led her away from the crib and over to the lounge area. He set her down on the couch before collapsing next to her. Chromia went over and made a quick look at Aurora before coming over as well.

She sat down on Ironhide's other side and cuddled into him. "I thought you were going to play outside with her?" she asked.

"...Well, she is being quiet for the baby..."

"...But Hide..." Chromia whined cutely, snuggling further into his strong frame.

"...Mia..."

Annabelle smiled, watching the two. She recognized the playful banter from her own parents. Chromia just smiled and looked at Annabelle. "You want to go play with, Ironhide don't you youngling?" Annabelle smiled.

"Can we play Hide and Go Seek again?" she asked.

"Very well but no hiding in the corn field again."

Annabelle shook her head. "That bad."

"Cornfield?" Chromia asked.

"It's a long story Mia."

"Well...we have plenty of time while Aurora is sleeping. Do tell."

"Very well." Annabelle giggled as he told her everything. "I was so worried about you..." Ironhide said sadly. Annabelle looked down at the floor.

"...Me really sorry... No cornfield no more..."

Ironhide patted her on the head. "Ah, so I see," smiled Chromia.

"Can we still go play, Ironhide?"

"Sure." Ironhide said with a smile. Annabelle jumped up happily, showing her excitement physically instead of verbally. Ironhide smiled as he picked her up and they headed outside. Chromia smiled as they left outside. Once the door closed behind them, she collapsed on the couch for a much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back at base, Ratchet just finished up on Stalker. He cleaned up and smiled to see Prowl fast asleep on the next berth. He knew Prowl didn't want to leave his father's side. He turned down the lights and left the Medical Bay to get some energon and relax from all the hard work. He caught up with Wheeljack at the dispenser. The twins and Bumblebee were in the Rec Room as well. Wheeljack had smudges on him and a few small burns. "Hey Ratchet." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" he asked half concerned, half irritated.

"Well...I was..."

"No need to explain, Jack. I have a feeling it was something to do with your tinkering. I'll take a better look after I take a much needed break."

"Awww I didn't know you cared." Wheeljack said with a smile. Wheeljack just smiled and followed him away from the dispenser. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Ratchet smiled. Both sat down together. Wheeljack smiled as he sipped his cube. "So," started Ratchet, "does Ironhide like the new settings?"

"Of course." Wheeljack said with a smile "Chromia does too."

"That's good. I was worried for a little while there."

"So...how's Stalker? I know Prowl been pretty worried about his father."

"He's resting and so is Prowl. He couldn't leave his side."

"Poor Prowl." Wheeljack said.

"I can't say I blame him. He lost Stalker when he was only two vorns old. His mother died the very next year. He just got reunited with his father after 20 vorns."

"That's a long time. His whole lifestream up to this point." Ratchet nodded as he drink from his cube. "I guess they have a lot of catching up to do later."

"Oh yes. Stalker is Ironhide's age. He has quite the stories to tell Prowl."

Wheeljack smiled. "If he's anything like old Kup..."

"No. He's not. He actually taught Kup a few things."

"Who did...?" asked a groggy voice. Wheeljack and Ratchet looked towards the door.

There stood Prowl. He rubbed at his optics, blinking the sleep out of them. "Who taught Kup things?" he asked as a graceful yawn escaped his mouth.

"Your father." Ratchet said.

"Oh..." He walked calmly over to the dispenser.

"Prowl?" Wheeljack started "How's your dad?"

"Resting like a sparkling."

"That's good," said Wheeljack.

"He'll probably be out the rest of the night, Prowl. He's an old bot."

Prowl sighed a bit. "I know..." he said.

"Prowl, you shouldn't worry so much. Be thankful he's alive. You're only hurting yourself. He wouldn't want you to worry," Ratchet said.

"I just can't help it Ratchet..." Prowl said "It has been a long time since I last saw him."

"I understand and I'm sure he does too. I just don't want you worrying yourself sick."

"I'll try not to Ratchet."

"Worry can do a number on the processor and the fuel tanks." Wheeljack said.

"...I...I just don't want to lose him..."

"You're not going to. Do you doubt my abilities that much?" Wheeljack looked at Prowl as he sat down with them.

"...N-No..."

"The odds are high that he'll come out perfectly fine," said Wheeljack. "Stop worrying already." Prowl sighed a bit as he took drink from his cube.

Wheeljack shook his head. Prowl, who was the logical thinker, should have been eased by Wheeljack's statement. "It's a family thing, Jack," said Ratchet. Wheeljack nodded his head.

"If Jazz was still alive...I would have wanted him to meet him... But..."

"He's in a better place. I did what I could. Don't forget you have other friends to introduce him to." Prowl nods a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Annabelle was hiding underneath a tarp that covered firewood. "Annabelle? Where are you? You know I'll find you eventually."

Annabelle giggled. Ironhide looked around the area. "Annie! Lunchtime!" called Sarah.

"Yea!" she smiled as she hopped out of her hiding place.

"Gotcha!" Ironhide laughed as he snatched her up.

"Aww...no fair! Mommy called me."

Ironhide rubbed her head with his finger. "I know. You win." He gently set her down on the ground. She hugged his hand and raced off inside.

"Coming mommy!" Ironhide smiled after her before cries reached his audios and a distraught feeling went through his spark.

"I guess it someone's lunchtime as well." He said to himself as he turn and head back to the shed. He opened the door and saw Chromia trying to hush little Aurora.

"Oh thank Primus..." she sighed. "Look sweetie, it's daddy." Ironhide came over to his mate and his sparkling. Aurora stopped crying for a moment and reached out her hands to her sire. Ironhide gently lifted his little sparkling into his arms. She cuddled against him, forgetting she was hungry. Chromia took the opportunity to make a fine grade bottle. Ironhide smiled at her and tickled her. She giggled and didn't notice Chromia coming over with her bottle. "Still hungry, little one?" she cooed. Aurora's optics lit up and she reached out greedy arms. Her little hands gripped it tightly. Ironhide helped by holding the bottle up for her. She drank it happily. He smiled at her. Chromia smiled at her too. "She's so cute."

"I know... Reminds me of when Bee was little."

"What about Prowl?"

"Oh yes... He had his cute moments as well." Aurora burped cutely. Chromia took the bottle away as Ironhide rubbed her back. She chirped that she wanted down. He carefully set her down. She crawled right away from him, exploring her surroundings. Ironhide and Chromia watched her carefully. She made her way over to the lounging area and started to climb right up the couch.

"You DID sparkling proof everything in your office and your work bench, yes?"

"Of course I did." Ironhide said.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to blow your aft into a million pieces." Aurora whimpered as she fell on her aft from the couch. Ironhide rushed over worriedly, but she just crawled away to explore something else. "Relax, Hide," Chromia said as she came over to him. "She will let us know if she needs us. She's a strong femme. I told you that already." It grew VERY quiet. Both parents grew worried and started searching for the sparkling.

"Mia..." Ironhide started worriedly.

"I don't know where she went so quickly..." she said, almost panicking. Then came the most audio splitting cry. Both adults looked shock and scared as they raced towards where the cry was coming from. Hiding underneath Ironhide's work desk was Aurora. There was broken glass and glittery liquid surrounding her and covering her arm. The reason she was crying was because a few glass shards were in her hand and her cheek. Ironhide immediately recognized it as the big snowglobe Annabelle had given him for Christmas last year. The pieces of the Great Pyramids were a few inches away from her. Ironhide gently came near his crying sparkling.

She turned away from him, scared he might hurt her or yell at her. She could sense the sadness and loss in his spark. "Aurora..."

"I'll contact Ratchet." Chromia said.

"He might be busy. If he is, try contacting Mikeala."

"She knows how to fix a sparkling?"

"Not really, but she is very trustworthy and good with repairs." Ironhide tried to get close to his daughter again. She turned away, still crying loudly. "...Aurora...come on..." She shook her head and whimpered. He sighed heavily. "...You...You think I'm mad at you...?" he asked her. The little sparkling nodded her head, still crying. He reached out a hand and rubbed her helm. "I'm upset about the snow globe, but I could NEVER be mad at you. It was an accident. They happen. I'm just worried about you, you're hurt." She curled into his hand, welcoming his comfort.

He smiled at her. She sniffled back. "Ratchet said he's not busy and he's on his way."

Ironhide carefully took Aurora into his arms and brought her over to the couch to sit down. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright, little one. No no...don't touch," he said as he kept her hand away from her face.

Annabelle came in happily. "Hi!" she smiled as she walked over to them. Her smile immediately turned into a gasp as she saw what Chromia was carefully cleaning up. "...M-my...my Christmas present... Y-you...you broke it..."

"It was an accident Annabelle." Ironhide said gently.

"...H-how...?" she asked, still upset and not moving from her spot.

"Aurora...she was exploring... She must have gotten a hold of it and started playing with it. She didn't mean to."

"She was very upset when we found her," said Chromia. "She's hurt from it."

"Accident...h-hurt... Hurt?" she asked more urgently. She rushed over and climbed up beside Ironhide. She looked at Aurora. "Awww..." Aurora blinked surprised at her friend. She thought Annabelle would still be mad. "You like pretty snow globe, huh?" She nodded weakly, whimpering again as she remembered the pretty globe was gone. "It's alright. Don't cry. Acceedents happen. I'll get Ironhide a new one. And get a plastic one for you," she smiled.

Ratchet entered into the shed. "Everything alright?" he asked as he came over to the couch.

"There was a little accident Ratchet." Ironhide said.

He watched Chromia dispose of the broken snow globe and then came over to Ironhide and Aurora. "Can I get you to move out of the way for a moment, Annabelle?" he asked. Annabelle nodded and moved out of the way for the medic. He scanned and examined Aurora before giving her an energon treat laced with medicine. She sucked on the candy happily as he numbed her hand and cheek. Chromia made silly faces to keep her attention away from Ratchet while he gently and delicately pulled the glass out of her face. He put a special liquid on the cuts before moving to her hand. She twitched away when she realized what he was doing.

"It's okay, Ratchet is going to make it feel a better." Ironhide said gently.

She glared at the medic, swallowing the dissolved piece of candy. "You can't even feel it, little one. I'm helping, I promise," the CMO reassured her. She clicked at him with anger and nervousness. "I'm almost done, okay?" She whimpered as he pulled the last piece of glass out. He put the liquid on her hand and wrapped it in a bandage as a precautionary measure. He put everything away and wiped off his hands. He rubbed her on the helm. "See? That wasn't so bad." She sighed and clicked a bit more happily at him. He smiled back and gave her a regular energon candy. "For being a good patient." She took it almost greedily.

"You'll be running out of those quickly with her," said Chromia.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here."

"It's not a problem. How did it happen anyway?"

"She got away from us…" sighed Ironhide. "She managed to get the snow globe Annabelle gave me off my desk."

"I guess we need to spark proof a little more than we thought," sighed Chromia.

"I didn't think she was THAT good of a climber," Ironhide replied.

"It's alright, I'm not mad."

"Accidents will happen with a curious sparkling around," said Ratchet. "No!" he chastised her as she started to play with his multi-tool hand. "That's dangerous." She pouted and whistled sadly. "That arm is a no no." She clicked up at him. "I mean it. You can hurt yourself playing around with it."

"Come here, sweetspark," smiled Chromia as she picked up Aurora and kissed her helm.

"I see what you mean," Ironhide agreed. He went over to his work bench and disconnected his cannons. He locked them in a storage area. "Better keep the big guns away from the little one."

"Well well well, Ironhide. I do believe you're learning this father quite quickly," smirked Chromia.

"Anything for my little femme," he said with a smile at Aurora. She clicked happily at her sire.

"Well, I'll take my leave then. Bring her back to base in two earth weeks. She'll need her first few anti-virus upgrades and immunizations."

"Will do, doc bot," said Ironhide.

"Especially if you keep more of those candies around," added Chromia.

Ratchet laughed a bit. "I'll have to stock up on sparkling supplies." He left the shed.

"Bye bye, docta Ratchet," waved Annabelle.

"Bye Annabelle. We'll hang out some other time." She nodded as he transformed and left. She turned to Aurora who was sucking on her uninjured thumb, nuzzled against Chromia.

"Aurora want to play?"

"I don't know… I think she's had enough excitement for one day," Chromia replied as she sat down with the little femme. She rubbed her back, coercing her into recharge. Ironhide sat down next to them, watching his little sparkling sleep.

"I'onhide play?" He didn't answer as he happily watched Aurora curled up in her creator's arms. "I'onhide…? Come play?"

"Maybe later Annabelle." The little girl frowned and sighed sadly. She felt forgotten and left silently. She kicked a rock from the driveway before trudging up to the house. Sarah saw her as she came in. She knelt down and rubbed her head.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I'onhide don't want to play… He barely notice me…"

"Oh, Annie…" she cooed as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I know you feel upset, but he hasn't forgotten about you. He's a daddy now. He's spending lots of time raising his daughter and helping Chromia out."

"…Does he love Aurora more than me?"

"Of course not sweetie. He just has a different kind of love. You know how daddy seems to love you more than Ironhide or your cousins?"

"…Uh huh…"

"It's a special love parents have for their children. They love them a little bit more."

"So…I'onhide still loves me?"

"Of course he does, Annabelle. You know he does. It might take some getting used to, but there will be times when he doesn't want to play or hang out with you. He'll be busy being a daddy."

"…Okay…special parent love…I understand mommy."

Sarah kissed her forehead. "That's good. Now, why don't WE go play?" Annabelle smiled, hugging her mother tightly. Sarah smiled back and took Annabelle into her arms.

* * *

At base in Medbay, blue optics blinked open. Stalker slowly looked around the room before slowly sitting up. He noticed the Medical Bay was empty, not even Prowl was there. Stalker then decided to find his son. He undid the line and slowly made his way off the berth. He walked towards the door. Just as he reached the door, the door opened and his son was standing there. "Dad...?"

"...Prowl, I was just looking for you..."

"You okay dad?" Prowl asked, worriedly.

"...Fine, my boy, fine," he said as he wobbled a bit. "Just wondering where you had run off to..."

Prowl gently took a hold or his dad's arms. "I just went to get some energon."

"Oh... Been staying here then, have you? You mustn't worry so much about me, son."

"I can't help it dad..." Stalker smiled at him before talking a step forward. He lost his balance, his body still a bit weak. Prowl looked shock as he hurried to steady him. "Maybe you should still take a rest." he said.

"Maybe you're right... Seems my old war wounds are getting the best of me..." Prowl smiled and led his dad back to the berth since Ratchet hadn't cleared him yet to leave his med bay. "Guess I'm not as young as I used to be." Prowl just nodded. Stalker just smiled back at him. "...You're just like your mother... You have her compassion for others..." Prowl smiled sadly. Stalker reached out a hand to his shoulder. "She would be so proud of you. I'm sure she is...as she's watching over you."

"Like Jazz is..." Prowl said softly.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone in battle. Embrace the company of your other friends, it will help," he said as he gave Prowl's shoulder a weak squeeze.

"I know..." Prowl said.

"I'm here for you now, too..."

"I know dad." He squeezed his shoulder again before letting go. He took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his optics. Prowl smiled a bit. Stalker fell right back to sleep. Prowl sat in a chair next to the berth to watch his father. He took out a book file and started to read it. Bumblebee came in, Sam and Mikeala being out on a private date.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"Hi, Bee..." he replied, not looking up from his data pad.

"Stalker okay?"

"Yes, Bumblebee," he said as he looked up at the golden youngling. "He just fell back asleep. He's doing fine."

"I'm glad. I was worried for a little while."

"You shouldn't be," said a voice from behind him. Bumblebee looked behind him.

Bumblebee sighed to see it was just the CMO behind him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I was on my way back, I wasn't sneaking."

"Oh, well, you startled me," Bumblebee replied, his door wings twitching.

"Any changes since I left, Prowl?" Ratchet asked the SIC.

"He woke up trying to look for me." Prowl said.

"Oh he did?" the CMO asked as he came over to check on things. He reconnected the energon drip. "He's got a strong will," he said with a smile. "It can be a pain to work with," he smirked. "He seems fine. He didn't really hurt anything getting up." Prowl nodded. "Give him one more night, then he should be free to leave."

"Thanks Ratchet." Prowl said.

"Just doing my job."

Prowl smiled. "So..." Bumblebee started. "He's been a prisoner of war this whole time?"

"Yes..." Prowl sighed sadly.

Bumblebee whirred sadly. "I'm sorry... I was just curious. At least you have a father. I don't know my parents." Prowl placed his hand on his shoulder.

Ratchet came over to the yellow youngling. "I think you're old enough to hear the truth." Bumblebee's door wings perked up a bit as he looked up at Ratchet. The CMO put an arm around him and led him to his office. "Come on, I'll tell you everything."

Bumblebee looked over at Prowl. "Go on." Prowl said with a smile. Bumblebee looked at Ratchet and followed him. Prowl smiled at him and then went back to keeping watch over his father.

* * *

In Ratchet's office, he sat down with Bumblebee on his private berth. "This is going to be hard and some parts you won't like, but I think you're ready. You're a strong youngling that's growing into an even stronger mech. You deserve to know." Bumblebee's door wings were held up at 45 degree angles in tesne anticipation. Worry was etched on his face as he took a deep breath. Ratchet took a deep breath too, putting an arm around Bumblebee. "Vorns ago on Cybertron, when the war was still somewhat new, Optimus and I were looking for survivors. We were also looking for new recruits to help the Autobots. We came across a small, destroyed city. The Decepticons had attacked as a warning to the bigger cities. I stayed behind at a living complex to help surviving Cybertronians. Optimus went ahead. I had just finished helping a family of four when Optimus sent me an urgent comm. I left immediately to see what he found."

Bumblebee stared at him as he took another deep intake. It took a lot to break the medic's tough exterior. "...Y-you... You found me... Didn't you...?"

Ratchet sighed. "I was prepared for a dying mech or femme. I was ready to find a dead sparkling. Nothing prepared me for what I saw. Optimus turned to me as I asked him about the emergency. There you were, in his arms. You had several small injuries and you were caked in dirt from the rubble. You were very loud and I could tell you had been deprived of care for quite a while. I took a look at you and found you to be in no immediate danger. Your creators... Your parents...weren't so fortunate. Your father was killed. He had been dead for two cycles. He was torn apart by a missile that hit. Your mother... Your mother was what caught me off guard. She was...torn in two by the same missle, but she was STILL ALIVE. I rushed to try and save her, but Optimus stopped me. Of course I yelled at him and tried to reach her anyway. 'There's nothing you can do. She wouldn't survive. You'd only be increasing her suffering. This little one CAN be saved. He has a chance. The best we can do for her is take him with us where he'll be safe.' I looked between you and your mother for a long time. She smiled happily at me...and then she was gone..." Bumblebee leaned into him and broke into sobs. "I'm sorry Bee." Ratchet said. He just sobbed. Ratchet sighed and held the youngling close. "It's alright Bee. Your mother loved you. She knew you'd be safe and have a better chance at life with us. We all took care of you. Ironhide and I took full charge of you mostly." Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet patted his back. "It's alright, Bee."

"...Thanks Ratchet..."

"You're welcome, Bumblebee." Bumblebee hugs him again. Ratchet smiled a bit. "I just thought you should know youngling." Bumblebee nodded again. Ratchet waited for him to stand up and led him out. "Feeling better?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me about them, Ratchet."

"You're welcome. How's he doing, Prowl?"

"He's fine. He's asleep now."

Ratchet smiled with a nod. "That's good."

Prowl smiled. He noticed Bumblebee had been crying. "You alright, Bee?" Bumblebee nodded. Prowl smiled.

"I'll...be alright," he sniffled. He took a deep breath. "At least I know my parents now. Oh! I've got to ask you something, Ratchet."

"What is it, Bumblebee?"

"Do...Do you know...wh-where they might be buried? I...I'd like to see them..." he said, trying to stop himself from crying again.

Ratchet sighed. "Unfortunately, youngling, they were buried on Cybertron. I don't even know if their grave site is intact anymore." He noticed Bumblebee about to break into sobs again. He put a hand on his shoulder. "However, there is a place here in the base for all of our fallen. I can take you there. I believe their names were transferred there."

Bumblebee nodded. "Ratchet?" Prowl started to ask "Is my mother's name there too?"

"I'm not sure, Prowl. That attack was vorns ago. Only Alpha Trion and the old Primes knew about it. You're welcome to come and see." Prowl nodded. He knew his father would be okay. "Alright then," Ratchet said as the three of them headed to Memorial Hall on the other side of the base.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) While watching his charges one winter, a new Autobot arrived on Earth and some surprisingly information was known about the old Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ - flashbacks

The Iron Giant  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 9

Many bots see them past before getting back to what they were doing. They arrived at a big door. It had a special key pad and "May Primus Keep Them Until All Are One" inscribed in gold on the door. Ratchet put in a number on the key pad. The door hissed open. Inside were some caskets and plagues. There was a large wall with names inscribed on it. While Ratchet went to show Bumblebee the names of his creators, Prowl looked for his mother's name. He followed the wall back in time towards battles of old. He checked every name, hoping to find his mother's. Tears came to his optics as he found her. Moonshine was etched in silver with an inscription underneath. "Died protecting her sparkling in a Decepticon attack." He slowly reached up, tracing the name with his servos. A smaller inscription was in parenthesis. "Inscribed by Optimus Prime, by knowledge of Alpha Trion." Another name caught his eye as he blinked back tears. Next to Moonshine's name in gold, was his father's. "Stalker, Autobot Translator and Aerial Combat Leader. Tactician to Sentinal Prime. Lost, MIA." Granted now his father wasn't lost, but here on Earth with him again. "Dad came back mom..." he whispered "He came back..."

He let tears fall as he knew his father would love to see her here on the wall. Bumblebee was being hugged by Ratchet as he too found his parent's names. "...B-Bye mom..." he choked. "...I...I'll miss you..." Ratchet patted Bumblebee on the head. Bumblebee smiled and let Ratchet lead him away. Prowl watched them go. He waited until they were gone before letting out the full extent of his emotions. It took an earth hour, but Prowl finally calmed down and left Memorial Hall. He decided to go thank Optimus for putting his mother's name there. He noticed a nervousness to the Autobots as he walked along the halls towards the office hallway. He watched in curiosity and saw Ratchet run past. He tried to ask him what was going on, but the medic had no time to answer. Prowl reached Optimus's office just as he ran out.

"Prime!" Prowl called out and ran after him "What's going on?" He didn't answer but kept running. Prowl decided to follow. Autobot leader soon caught up to medic and both rushed outside to the entrance of the base. There was a small crater a few feet in front of them. "A new arrival?" Prowl asked as he came to stand by his Prime. Again, Optimus didn't answer but followed Ratchet into the crater. "I guess that's answers my question." There was talking that he couldn't understand and then Optimus emerged carrying the new arrival. Ratchet was hot on his heels as they marched past Prowl. He was sure the new arrival looked like a femme. He stared after them and focused on the way Prime was carrying her. He put the pieces together. He smiled a bit. "I think I will thank him later." he said to himself "He's going to be a bit busy." He calmly walked back into the base and headed back to Medical Bay to check on his father. Once he got there, he found the doors closed. Prowl got a bit worried. Ratchet was shouting and he could hear Optimus pacing around loudly.

"PRIMUS! SHE'S GOING CRITICAL!" With an unknown rage, Optimus Prime burst through the Medical Bay doors and almost knocked Prowl over. "Optimus! Come back! You can't!" Ratchet yelled after him as he fought to bring the femme back from the brink.

Prowl poked his head in. "Ratchet, what's going on?"

He sighed heavily. "Help me get Elita stable! Then I'll explain!"

"You're doing great, Ratchet. She'll pull through," Stalker said. He had been awoken from the commotion was watching, too weak to get up and help.

Prowl came over. "What... What do you want me to do, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Get an energon line started and administer this sedative." Prowl nodded. He did as told as Ratchet sent energy pulses to Elita's spark while repairing the delicate internal damage. The alarms were silenced and her read outs slowing down to normal. Ratchet sighed heavily in relief as he continued to work. "Thank you, Prowl. Now, I have another request for you. I need you to go stop Optimus before he gets himself killed."

"You never did answer my question." Prowl said "What happened?"

"You should know by now, it's Elita One. She escaped from Cybertron. She's one of the last surviving femmes. Starscream has literally tried to enslave and destroy them. Her entry to this planet wasn't very good either. Prime recieved her emergency message right before she landed. He's gone after to Starscream to try and kill him, or die trying."

"A bonded's love is a powerful thing. I fear the worst," agreed Stalker. "Son, go after him."

Prowl nodded. "I understand. I'll be back with our Prime as soon as I can." he said and with that he raced off to catch up with Optimus.

"I pray to Primus he doesn't come back mortally wounded," sighed Stalker.

"Knowing Prime, he just might."

* * *

Optimus Prime raced as fast as he could on his sixteen wheels. "Prime!" Prowl shouted as he drove after him, turning on his lights and siren. Optimus ignored him, continuing to rage down the highway. He didn't know Starscream's exact location, but he knew where he had been. He also knew where the Decepticon base was. " Blindly attacking the Decepticons isn't logical!"

"I'm not attacking the Decepticons! I'm going after that son of a glitch Starscream!"

"Prime, Elita doesn't want to know you died attacking Starscream when she wakes up! You need to be with her Prime!"

"He did that to her!"

Prowl sighed, knowing he would have a hard time reaching his leader. "Optimus! Please! Elita wouldn't want you to do this!" Everyone stared as the flamed semi continued to be tailed by the cop car. "Prime, please listen to me!" Starscream flew over them, having returned from patrol. Optimus Prime used his rage to push his speed to its limit. "Optimus!" Prowl kept his sirens and lights blazing as he pushed past the traffic. "STOP THIS NOW!" Optimus pulled over and transformed. He started shooting at Starscream. "Primus..." Prowl said as he too transformed just as Starscream saw Optimus and was shooting him back. He tried to grab Optimus's arm. "Innocent people will get hurt from the crossfire!" Optimus didn't seem to hear him as he keep on firing.

He tried grabbing his arm again. Starscream grew irritated and landed. The cars on the highway immediately dispersed as the three Cybertronians confronted each other on the side of the road. "Prime..." he sneered. "You think you can beat me? Trying to avenge your puny sparkmate? She was weak! I wouldn't be surprised if she's already dead!" he taunted.

"Get out of here Starscream," Prowl said trying to make sure no human would get hurt "You cause enough trouble."

He just smirked. "But tormenting Optimus is so much fun." Optimus growled and tackled him.

"Optimus!" Prowl shouted. Starscream rolled onto the road as Optimus grabbed his throat. Starscream laughed hoarsly as Optimus clenched his throat, pinching muscle cables. Prowl raced over. "Prime! Stop this!" he said.

Starscream just sneered. "K-ill...me... Y-you...kn-know...you want to..."

"Prime, your are going to be like your brother if you give into him." Optimus clenched his throat and then roughly let go. Prowl came up to him. "Optimus?" He fell to his knees and punched the ground. He growled and sighed heavily. Prowl slowly rested a hand on his shoulder.

"...I...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so irrational..."

"Love makes you irrational. It's alright."

"...Elita...is...is she alright...?" he asked as he slowly looked up at Prowl.

Prowl nodded. "She's fine now sir."

"...Thank Primus..." he said as he sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. Although he tried to hide it, Prowl could see something wet fall on the ground. Prowl patted his shoulder again.

"C'mon, Optimus. Let's get back to base." Optimus nodded. He waited for Prowl to transform before doing so too. He followed Prowl back to base.

* * *

Once there, he practically rushed back to Medical Bay. Elita One was slowly waking while Ratchet did a final okay on her. He rushed to her side. She smiled up at him weakly. "...O-Orion..."

"Alright, Elita. You just need lots of rest and energon. You should recover quickly."

"...Th-thank you...Ratchet..." The CMO just smiled and brought over a chair for Optimus. He quickly sat down in it and took one of Elita's hands into his own. Ratchet slapped Optimus across the head.

"That's for trying to go all gun-ho on Starscream."

Optimus only rubbed at the spot a bit. "...Y-You...w-went...after _**-cough cough-**_ Star-scream...?" She moved her hand out of his and weakly touched his face. She smiled at him and then glared weakly. "Y-you...stupid...mech! A-anger...solves nothing... I...I love you... D-don't...aven-avenge...me...by being...wreckless..." she sighed as her smiled returned and her blue optics softened.

"Just be glad Prowl stopped you." Ratchet said.

"...I'm sorry... I...I...couldn't lose you..." She just smiled up at him, weakly rubbing his cheek with her hand. Prowl watched as he visited his father.

"...Were... Were you ever like that with mom?"

Stalker sighed with a smile. "Many a time. She hated it when I had to go on missions." He turned solemn. "…Prowl… I'm sorry for not being there…"

He took his father's hand in his. "Don't you start that again, dad."

"I promise I'll make up for all that lost time. I'll make it up to you…and your mother…"

"Oh! I…I found her name. She's listed next to you on a memorial wall here at the base."

"…That's wonderful…" he smiled. "I'm glad you were able to properly say goodbye… Perhaps I can do the same once your medic clears me." Prowl nodded happily.

"I'll personally take you there." Stalker smiled. Elita One was weakly sitting up with Optimus's head in her lap. She let her hand weakly slide over the smooth, navy colored metal.

"…I'm safe…now… No need…to worry… _I love you, Orion. I won't let us get separated again…_" Prowl looked over towards them for a moment.

"I wonder how Chromia and Ironhide are doing?"

"Oh yes… I heard they sparked. How is the little one doing?"

"She's fine. Making friends with the Lennox child."

"I see."

"…I know…you missed me…but…you must…keep up that strong…calm…fearless composure of a leader… Y-your men need you…"

_"…I'd be lost without you…Let the others see…You're the true source of my strength…"_

_ "…Orion…you silly mech…I love you…"_

"Elita, you really should get some rest."

"…I will…Ratchet…" Optimus lifted his head up and sat up straight. "…Hold on…a moment…dear…" Elita One smiled as she weakly wiped away the small trails of energon on his face. "…Th-there's…the strong…powerful…m-mech I…fell in love…with…" She smiled up at him. He smiled back at her as she laid back down. He took her hand into his.

Ratchet sighed as they stared at each other. "Alright… I can see this isn't going to work." He checked her vitals and disconnected the energon IV and diagnostic monitors. "Prime, take her to rest in your quarters. Absolutely NO making up for lost time. She rests or I drag both your afts back to Medical and place you both on lock down." Optimus said nothing but gently took her into his arms as he stood.

"…We…will obey…orders…d-don't…worry about…that…" Elita smiled at him.

"Optimus?"

"You have my word, Ratchet." He couldn't help but smile as he watched the two of them leave.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep too, father," Prowl warned.

"Alright, son, I will." He closed his optics and welcomed recharge.

"Prowl, make sure you get some rest tonight. I don't mind where you do it, but I don't want you hovering over him like a cyberhawk. You need your rest too."

"I know. I will. I just want to watch him a bit longer." Ratchet smiled a bit with a nod before going into the back to occupy himself.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had just gotten to sleep, a certain purple sparkling was wide awake. There was too much for her to explore and the sounds coming from the Lennox farm were drawing her curiosity. Aurora clicked and crawled out of her crib. She dangled from the bars and landed on the floor on her butt. She squeaked a bit from the landing but got onto her hands and knees. She crawled around the shed following various sounds from inside and outside. She stopped by her parents' berth and notice they were still asleep. She could hear her sire's heavy breathing as he slept. She smiled to herself as she watched them a bit. More sounds drew her attention and she quickly got bored. She didn't want to sleep like her progenitors. She crawled away towards a humming sound. She crawled up to a big machine. It had to two different dispensing units on it. She recognized the smell of energon. She wasn't hungry so she decided to just explore the area around it. She saw a small crawl space behind the dispenser. She crawled right into it and explored the wires. Some of them glowed. She whistled at the pretty lights the electricity produced. She stopped when she heard a strange noise from outside. Two raccoons fighting and hissing at each other made her abandon the crawl space. She heard another animal noise, an owl, and copied the hooting. She wanted to SEE the noises instead of just hearing them so she made her way towards the door. The huge door in front of her seem to be a threat. She stared at it, analyzing the situation. She remember her dad press something to get it open. She saw the keypad way out of her reach. She pouted and looked around for something else. She found the human door her friend Annabelle used to get inside. She eagerly crawled over to it. The knob was in easy reach. She twisted and pulled on it until the door jiggled out of it's housing, unlocking and swinging open. She clapped happily then crawled out of the opening. She clicked curiously as the smooth, metal floor transitioned to the concrete of the driveway. She gently patted the concrete to feel it. It felt hard just like the floor, but it was different. It felt gritty. She heard the owl hooting again, the raccoons long gone. She now wanted to look around outside. She giggled and clapped as the owl hooted. "Ooo. Ooo..." she copied. The owl looked at her before flying off. She pouted and clicked for it to come back. She crawled after it, copying it's hooting. She didn't know that she was getting near to the corn field. The owl flew over the cornfield and perched in a tree miles away at the end of it. Aurora pouted and crawled into the cornfield after it. As soon as she stepped inside, she forgot about the owl. Now the crickets inside the cornfield caught her attention. She chirped in reply and copied them as she chased them through the big corn stalks.

* * *

Inside the shed, Chromia cuddled closer to Ironhide as she sensed the change in temperature. "Ironhide...sweetie...?" He just moaned in his sleep. "Ironhide..." she said a bit more loudly.

"...Wha...? What's wrong, Mia?"

"It's a bit cold in here."

"What?" he said a bit more awake. "How? Maybe you're just not used to Earth's environment yet," he said groggily, hoping the answer would suffice.

"...I don't think so, dear." She looked around and noticed the human door to the shed was open. "That explains it, the door is open."

"Oh, the door is... WHAT?"

"I'll just go close it. One of the humans probably forgot to lock it or something."

"No, Mia. I ALWAYS lock ALL the doors at night, especially with Aurora here now."

"Aurora!" Chromia panicked. "What if she got out?"

"Let's go check the crib. She's probably sleeping just fine. That crib isn't easy to get out of." Ironhide got out the berth and headed to Aurora's crib. Chromia was on his heels. "...Primus..." he almost whispered in surprise.

"NO! She's gone! Our baby's gone!" Chromia started running around frantic. She started shoving things aside to find her precious sparkling.

"Mia calm down, we will find her. She couldn't have gone far."

Chromia took deep intakes as Ironhide held her in a hug. "...Okay... Where could she crawl off to?"

"I'll check behind the energon dispenser. Maybe she got hungry and then decided to hide behind it." Chromia nodded, now very worried about her missing sparkling.

She checked the crib area and around their berth to be sure Aurora wasn't there. "Not a glimpse of purple... Oh, Ironhide... What if... What if she got outside?" She started to whimper and fret. Ironhide sighed after he checked behind the dispenser.

He went over to the lights. "She's not back there." The whole shed lit up and there wasn't a spec of purple metal anywhere. Chromia started to cry.

"...Our baby...she's...she's lost and alone..." Ironhide came over to her and put his arms around her.

"It's alright, Mia. We'll find her. Curiosity got the better of her. Let's check outside. She's probably the one who opened the door. C'mon..." Chromia nodded again.

He led her outside and flipped on the truck lights on his chest plating. "Aurora! Aurora where are you?" he called out. Chromia searched the farm frantically.

"Sweetspark! Come back to mommy!" she yelled out.

Ironhide's truck lights and both of their voices woke up Will. He open up the bedroom window and peeked out. "Ironhide? What is going on?"

"I'm sorry to have woken you, Will. Aurora escaped from us while we were sleeping. She's on the farm somewhere."

"AURORA! GET YOUR LITTLE AFT BACK HERE! YOU'RE SCARING MOMMY!" Chromia said as she pushed aside the pile of logs for firewood. She practically turned over Will's tractor.

"Whoa!" Will said "How about I come out and help you two?"

"...Will...?" Sarah asked groggily.

"Family emergency, Sarah. Ironhide and Chromia lost their sparkling."

"Oh dear... I'll come help as well. I remember when Annabelle first got out of her crib," she said as she threw on her housecoat. Ironhide heard a crash and rushed over to Chromia.

"Chromia... Calm down... You're going to hurt yourself..." He held her in a tight hug as she struggled to break free. "Mia...panicking isn't going to help find her. Calm down before more things are damaged."

Sarah and Will came out. Sarah went over to the two. "Don't worry, Chromia. We'll find her. It's going to be okay," Sarah soothed. Chromia slowly calmed down. Hearing the words from another mother helped her.

Annabelle had been awoken from the commotion as well. She shouted down from her bedroom window. "Mommy? What going on?"

"It's okay Annie sweetie, go back to bed."

She saw Ironhide holding Chromia as they searched around. "Why Ironhide and Miss Mia up? Why daddy looking for something?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Annie."

"Yuh huh... Everyone up and looking for something. Me want to help."

"Its past you bed time, Annie." She disappeared from the window with a pout. Sarah sighed, hoping she had gone back to sleep. She was a little surprised to find Annabelle in slippers and a housecoat coming out the door. "Annie?"

"Me help." Chromia had started crying again.

"It's alright, Mia..." Annabelle came over to the two.

"Why you crying Miss Mia?"

"Aurora's gone missing, Annabelle." Ironhide as he looked down at his little charge.

"Oh no!" Annabelle said worriedly. "Me help find," she smiled. "I know good hiding pwaces."

"She's not over here," Will said as he came over from looking around the garage.

"Chromia, why don't you and I look together?" Sarah asked. Chromia nodded. Ironhide smiled as the two females looked together. He looked down at Annabelle.

She smiled up at him. "What can me do?"

Ironhide looked down at her with a smile. He lifted her up into his hand. "You're worried too?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Aurora my friend. You daddy now. You love her and need find her."

He smiled again. "Why don't you lead me around your hiding places? You're the same size and you're small like her. I'm sure you two think alike. You'd be a great help in finding her." Annabelle smiled as he let her down. She looked around the shed first, crawling around and trying to picture hiding there. She would stop and hide, waiting for Ironhide to help her check. Chromia and Sarah looked around the acreage and up in some of the trees.

"Aurora! Aurora come back to mommy, Sweetspark!"

"Aurora! Come on out! You're parents are worried!"

"Aurora! Aurora, come on out, little one! Aurora!"

"Rora! Rora, come on out! Game time over now!" called out Annabelle. She sighed as she stood. "Me sorry, I'onhide… She not here…" He absently looked towards the cornfield with a sigh.

"Remember when you got lost a few days ago? How worried I was?"

"Yeah… I sorry…" She gasped. "I'onhide! I'onhide! You find her!"

"No, Annabelle. She's still-…"

"NO! You FIND her! Cornfield! She there! She there!" she smiled happily.

"Annabelle, you're so smart," he smiled as he lifted her into his arms. He hugged her tightly. "Chromia! We found her! I know where she is!" Everyone stopped looking and followed Annabelle and Ironhide over to the cornfield. Ironhide let Annabelle down on the ground and let her run through the cornfield. He followed her and so did Chromia as Will and Sarah watched.

"RORA! RORA! COME ON OUT!"

"Aurora! Aurora! Where are you, sweetspark?" Chromia called as she dashed through the rows.

"Aurora!" Ironhide called as he flashed his lights.

"I find her!" Annabelle called. Chromia and Ironhide rushed to where she was. There in the middle of a row, was Aurora. She was fast asleep. "She must be tired. She get sleepy getting lost," Annabelle smiled as she gently tugged on an arm. Aurora whimpered and winced at the truck lights. Ironhide turned them off so as not to scare her. Chromia carefully shook Aurora awake.

"Aurora… Aurora…sweetspark…" she choked, trying not to cry. Ironhide knelt down.

"Come here, Annabelle," he called softly. She did as told and hugged against his leg. Aurora slowly awoke and blinked at her mother.

"Oohh, sweetspark…" she practically sobbed as she hugged the confused sparkling close to her. "Don't scare mommy like that…" She just clicked and whirred, hugging her mother back. "You bad, bad sparkling…" she cried happily. Annabelle yawned and curled up at bit against Ironhide. He smiled and took her into his arms.

"Thank you so much, Annabelle," he spoke softly so he wouldn't wake her. She quickly fell fast asleep in his arms.

"…Aurora…sweetie…Mommy was so worried…" Aurora whimpered a bit, feeling the sadness and the anger in her mother's spark. "Mommy is just soo happy you're alright…" she said as she kissed Aurora's helm and hugged her close. Aurora yawned, very tired from her night of exploring.

"C'mon, Mia. Two little sparklings need to get back to bed." She nodded and walked out with Aurora in her arms. The little purple femme was trying to keep her optics open as she yawned. Ironhide carefully stood and followed Chromia into the shed. Will and Sarah followed after. Chromia walked over and tucked Aurora warmly into her crib.

"Get some sleep, my little trouble maker," she spoke gently as she kissed her helm. "NO running off anymore, promise?" There was a sleepy nod as she cuddled into her mother's hand. "I love you, sweetspark."

"Save the exploring for day time, little one," Ironhide said as he rubbed her helm with his free hand. She nuzzled into the touch before falling asleep. Without thinking, Ironhide placed Annabelle inside as well.

"Hide, she's not-… Annabelle…"

"Oh…I uh…I got carried…carried away…" he stuttered sheepishly.

"It's alright. She seems content," smiled Chromia as she put some blankets around Annabelle too. "She was worried about Aurora too. It was because of her we found our daughter. I know those two are going to be inseparable," she smiled as Annabelle cuddled close to Aurora. "She's so sweet. I can understand why you're so attached to her."

"She was all I had until you came here and brought me a sparkling of my own."

"And she shall continue to be. If you need to spend time with Annabelle, I understand. I don't want you to forget about her because of Aurora. This human child needs you too," she smiled as she kissed him. He smiled back. Will and Sarah came over and smiled at the sight.

"We should get Annabelle back into bed now. I'm glad she was able to help," Will said as he reached up to get Annabelle.

"No, Will," Sarah said as she stopped his arm. "She's comfortable where she is. She's in the safest place should could be," she smiled.

"Can't argue with that," he said, knowing all too well that she would be safer with Ironhide than in the house. The Autobot weapon's master was much better than any home security system ever could be. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Will, Sarah. Thank you so much for your help. I'm sorry about all this trouble and waking you."

"It's alright, Chromia. I know how you feel," Sarah smiled.

"I'll take care of Annabelle in the morning. She'll be safe here tonight. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ironhide," smiled Sarah. The two spark mates watched as the two Lennoxes went back inside and got back into bed. Ironhide waited for all the lights to go out before leading Chromia back in.

"I'll have to install an electronic lock on the human entrance now."

"Yes. I'm sure Sarah and Will would agree." Ironhide smiled as he locked the human door and barricaded it with some heavy metal boxes from nearby. "C'mon, Hide," smiled Chromia as she walked towards the berth. He followed with a heavy sigh. Both took one last peek at the crib and smiled to see both human and sparkling fast asleep. They cuddled close to one another. "Hide?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Mia." She just smiled and fell right back asleep. "I just hope those two sleep in in the morning…" he sighed as he fell asleep too.


End file.
